Summer Holiday
by bella orchid
Summary: Hermione, Harry, Ron, the twins and Bill head off to Bermuda for a summer holiday. Will Hermione's blossoming relationship with Bill be ruined by her bestfriend? How will the group deal with the tragedy that calls them back to the UK? Eventual H/Hr.
1. Departures & Arrivals

Disclaimer: I am in no way associated with JK Rowling.

_Summer Holiday_

Chapter 1. Departures & Arrivals

A small group of people stood still amongst the thronging crowd of Gatwick Airport. Amongst the cluster of red heads, Harry Potter, a dark haired, tall, slim boy of seventeen glanced at his watch then looked up at the monitor above his head it read:

**Flight: GATWICK to BERMUDA **

**Departure Time: 09:00**

**Status: ON TIME**

"Where is she? She's never late." Ron Weasley said frantically looking around him, trying to see through the seething crowd. 

"Oh, don't fuss Ron. Arthur! Arthur, where are the passports?" Molly Weasley, a dumpy red haired woman asked her husband while she rifled feverishly through her handbag. Arthur, a tall gangly man with flaming red hair held up a package containing a bundle of passports and tickets.

"Here. Now calm down all of you."

"But Dad!"

"Alright Ron, she'll be here, you know how organised Hermione is." Arthur smiled at his son and began scanning the crowd as well. 

"There she is!" Harry yelled pointing and waving at the entrance to the terminal. A girl was approaching but a sudden swarm of French speaking tourists swirled past blocking her from view. 

"Where?" Ron said staring in the direction of Harry's gestures. From behind a long train of luggage trolleys the girl reappeared.

"Hey guys!!" Hermione shouted letting go of her heavily overloaded trolley and running forward, grabbing them in a two armed hug and plastering a kiss on each of their cheeks. She pulled back and sheepishly went to retrieve her trolley from where it had crashed into what looked like a football team. The men, all in navy blue and white tracksuits grinned at her and a muscular good looking man turned the trolley round and gave it to her. Hermione smiled slightly embarrassedly,

"Whoops. Sorry went a bit out of control there." She said apologetically,

"No problem." The man replied ogling her appreciatively. Turning, Hermione headed back to Harry and Ron a faint pink blush appearing on her cheeks as she heard the cat calls of the football team. 

"I'm such a klutz." She snickered pulling her trolley to a steady stop and smiling up at Molly and Arthur Weasley,

"Hello Hermione dear, how have your holidays been so far?" Molly asked warmly, leaning down to kiss her cheek.

"Great thank you. I've been looking forward to today!" Hermione said in excited anticipation, suddenly she spotted two identical faces behind Molly's shoulder and she gave the twins a wave.

"Hey you two!" She said brightly.

"Woahhh." Fred and George replied, staring at her. Hermione had grown several inches taller over the summer weeks; she was dressed casually in a short frayed denim skirt and a white polo shirt. The twins' eyes took in the long legs and smooth skin revealed by the few undone buttons at her throat. Her long curly hair was pulled away from her face and her huge coffee coloured eyes blinked at them confusedly.

"What?" Hermione said glancing down at her self, "Did I spill something on me?"

"No dear." Molly Weasley said elbowing the boys, "Oh my goodness! Its time for you all to go through to departures. Is Bill here?" 

"Yes, mum. Alright Hermione?" Bill Weasley with his intensely dazzling blue eyes and tousled strawberry blonde hair grinned down at her.

"Okay. Ready, Ron? Harry? You two got the trolleys?" He asked George and Fred who nodded quickly checking the bags on the loaded trolleys they were pushing. Molly squealed and pulled Ron into a hug.

"Have a good time darling. Don't get into any trouble." She added squeezing Ron and speaking over his shoulder to the twins. "Bill, look after them all. Owl me when you get there. ", she said releasing Ron, and smiling at Harry and Hermione, "Have a lovely time too, all of you! We'll see you when you get back!" She said swooping down to plant kisses on each cheek. 

"Have a good time. I do wish I was going on the Hairoplane." Arthur Weasley sighed wistfully, handing Bill the collection of tickets and passports.

"Oh come along Arthur they'll miss the flight! Off you go dears, see you soon!" Waving, the group moved away. Bill leading, lugging a large and heavy looking carryall over his shoulder. Fred and George each pushing a loaded trolley, followed by Harry and Ron speaking animatedly to Hermione and helping her guide her precariously balanced trolley towards the gates. 

"Well, we've got four in the centre aisle and two to the side. Who's going where?" Bill asked. 

"We'll go in the centre." Fred said clambering across the seats followed by George. Harry looked at Hermione.

"Do you want to sit with Ron?" He asked Hermione shrugged.

"Nah, it's okay, you guys sit together. I can talk to you properly when we get there. I'm so tired I bet I'll fall straight asleep anyway." She grinned then looked at Bill, "Is it okay for me to sit with you?" Bill smiled widely,

"Of course. You want the window?" Hermione nodded,

"Thanks." She said sliding along the seat; Bill gulped as she revealed a flash of creamy thigh. Suddenly feeling rather overheated Bill pulled his jumper off and sat down next to Hermione, she flashed him a huge grin.

"This holiday is going to be so great. Thank you so much for coming with us. My parents would never have let me go if you hadn't." He shrugged, and answered coolly. 

"No problem, Bermuda sounds gorgeous and you're not babies so I hardly see it as a sacrifice." Hermione smiled and turned to gaze out of the window.

Shivering, Bill turned his head slightly to see that Harry, Ron and Fred had dozed off and George was absorbed in a magazine. Moving slowly so as to not disturb Hermione who had drifted off to sleep with her head on his shoulder, Bill retrieved a blanket and attempted to wrap it around himself. Yawning Hermione lifted her head up and blushed,

"Oh, sorry Bill. You should have shoved me off." She said grinning stretching her arms above her head, a slash of taught midriff was exposed. Bill smiled at her, 

"Don't worry, sorry for waking you up." She shook her head and suddenly shivered,

"Here put this on." Bill said handing her his navy blue jumper. 

"Thank you." Hermione said pulling it over her head she emerged, with her deep chestnut hair mussed and unruly. Bill gulped, she looked incredibly sexy. Grinning at him, she curled her bare legs up underneath her and attempted to get comfortable. 

"Here." Bill pulled up a corner of the plush airline blanket; Hermione slid her feet under it onto his lap, smiling at him.

"Thank you." She said leaning back and dozing off. Bill smiled to himself and then smirked at the jealous glares the football team who were seated a few rows away were shooting at him.

A few hours later, Fred and George were stood swaying with tiredness beside two empty luggage trolleys. While Ron, Harry, Bill and Hermione scurried back and forth with the heavy bags from the conveyer belt. Hermione spotted her largest and heaviest bag heading towards her on the carousel and was bracing herself to haul it off when an elbow in her ribs sent her flying.

"Hey!" Hermione said, straightening herself up and looking reproachfully at a fat woman who was now attempting to lug her own suitcase from the belt. The woman didn't even turn round; Hermione shrugged and swore quietly as she saw her bag heading for exit of the conveyer belt. She sprinted around to the opposite side and was about to grab the bag when she tripped over a lumpy package on the ground and went crashing to the floor. Hermione grabbed the hand extended to her and pulled herself up, blushing slightly she stared at the good looking footballer from earlier,

"Sorry about that." He said apologetically, swinging the bulky package onto his shoulder and looking at her concernedly. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little embarrassed." Hermione said grinning and smoothing her shirt down. A tall footballer appeared behind the man's shoulder and pushed her suitcase towards her.

"This yours?" He asked. "Bloody heavy." He added under his breath.

"Oh, thanks!" Hermione exclaimed, she reached across and grasped the handle. "Well, sorry about that, hope I didn't break anything." She said gesturing to the package. The man shook his head,

"No. Uh... do you need a hand with that bag?" Hermione smiled,

"No it's okay—"

"I got it." Bill interrupted eyeing the pair of men. Hermione frowned at his tone. 

"_I've_ got it." She said lifting the bag without flinching; the second footballer raised his eyebrows. Hermione turned away from Bill and smiled at the footballers.

"Thanks again. See you around." Without glancing at Bill's face she headed back to the twins.

_Please email or review with any comments / suggestions!_


	2. The Villa

Disclaimer: I am in no way associated with JK Rowling.

_Summer Holiday_

Chapter 2. The Villa

"Wow." Hermione breathed staring around her, shading her eyes with her hand. Harry grinned and pulled on his sunglasses to shadow the dazzling sunlight. The group had just exited the airport and they stood on the wide paved area edged to the side with borders of vivid flowers and tall palms. An endless stream of gaudy yellow taxis was flowing past the curb. The sky was a brilliant cobalt blue. Fred suddenly started laughing and pointed.

"Look at Bill." He chuckled. Ron, Harry, George and Hermione followed his finger and stifled their laughter, Bill was attempting to get through the thronging crowd to the curb but he kept being pushed back. He staggered back over to the group rubbing his ribs.

"Some lady elbowed me right in the lung!" He exclaimed indignantly. Hermione grinned,

"I'll go." Bill shook his head.

"No, leave it, you'll get hurt." Hermione shook her head and motioning to Harry and Ron to follow her she walked towards the nearest taxi. Wriggling between the sweaty travellers Hermione managed to worm her way to the centre of the crowd, when a suddenly blow to her head sent her flying forward onto the ground.

"OW!" Hermione yelled, rubbing the back of her and lifting her head off the surprisingly soft floor. Looking down Hermione felt her cheeks flush she had fallen on top of the same footballer from earlier.   
_"This is not happening" _Hermione told herself mortified. A grasp on her shoulder hauled her to her feet, spinning around to avoid eye contact with the blue tracksuit still on the ground Hermione glared angrily at the fat woman who had pushed her at the luggage carousel. The woman was carrying a long thin package over her shoulder and was looking rather pale.

"OH, my dear! I'm so sorry I thought I'd knocked you out!" Hermione forced a pained smile onto her face,

"No, I'm okay." She said quietly, glancing around her she saw that a lot of the crowd was staring at her, and still blushing she caught a glimpse of Harry and Ron cowering behind the fat woman sniggering. Feeling a tap on her shoulder Hermione turned. He had picked himself up and brushed most of the dust off, his hair was tousled and he looked slightly disconcerted by the eyes of the crowd. 

"Um, you err... dropped your bag." He said holding it out. Hermione grinned apologetically and took it.

"I'm so sorry about that!" She muttered. He grinned,

"Don't worry, gets me back for earlier." He replied amiably patting the bulky package sheepishly. He snuck a glance to the sides and noticed with relief that everyone had gone back to their business. 

"I'm Ben by the way." 

"Hermione," Hermione smiled, and reached out to shake the extended hand when she felt herself being pulled away and the loud pompous voice of the fat woman ringing in her ears again.

"COME ALONG DEAR! You must have my taxi, seeing as I nearly gave you a _concussion_!" Hermione twisted and waved awkwardly to Ben. 

"Erm... okay thank you!" Hermione said as she felt the woman push her into the cool air conditioned interior of the taxi. Harry and Ron scrambled in beside her in hysterics. Hermione rolled her eyes then started laughing too. George and Fred bundled into the two boot seats and Bill finally got in next to the driver and slammed the door.

"That. Was _the _most funny thing ever!" Ron said as the taxi roared away from the frantic airport. Harry, George and Fred guffawed with laughter in agreement.

"You should have seen your face when you saw it was that fat woman!" Harry laughed. "I thought you were going to go for her!" Hermione grinned, and stretched out on the cool leather.

"Oh, well. My humiliation is a small price for a quick beginning to the holiday. I mean we'll be able to get down to the beach later, won't we Bill?" 

"Yeah, hopefully." Bill replied without turning, "We'll have to unpack first though." They murmured in agreement and slipped back in their seats watching the bright green foliage whiz past through the windows.

"Here we are then." Bill said dropping the last suitcase in the hall of the small single story villa.

"It's cool." George said eyeing the airy interior appreciatively. 

"Yeah!" Fred agreed enthusiastically.

"Is that a pool?" Hermione asked craning to see through the glass French doors of the spacious living area.

"Yep." Bill said grinning, "It is nice isn't it? Right, Ron. You and Harry can have this twin room. Me, George and Fred will have this one, and 'Mione you have that single one."

"What? How come she gets the only single room?" Ron complained half heartedly. Hermione grinned,

"Oh come on Ron do you really need an answer to that question?" She quipped cheerily. Grabbing her heaviest bag she began to drag it into her room.

An hour later Hermione was unpacked, her room was small but comfortable. It was all light and airy, white walls and pale wood cabinets, sunken cupboards and wardrobe. There was a small dressing table with a mirror. The double bed was facing a large open window with a tiny terrace. Smiling happily Hermione kicked her empty suitcase under the bed and flopped onto the fluffy pillows. Pulling out her wand she twirled it idly between her fingers for a moment before muttering.

"Orchideousa" Scooping up the handful of pretty pale flowers Hermione arranged them in an empty coke bottle. Grinning at her handiwork she pulled open the wardrobe and shedding her dirty travel clothes, she grabbed a bikini and hastily scrambled into it. Heading towards the door Hermione pulled a pale pink sarong off the hook and knotted it around her. 

Quietly exiting the room, Hermione padded to the bathroom and retrieved a large fluffy white towel. Tiptoeing down the hall she knocked on the ajar door of Harry and Ron's room and got no answer. Pushing it open Hermione leant round and grinning saw Ron and Harry sprawled out on their respective beds fast asleep. With no answer from the twins or Bill she assumed they had also been overcome with jetlag. With a shrug, she wandered out to the patio and dropped her towel onto a sun recliner. Perching on the edge of the seat Hermione quickly creamed up, and lay back to let the sun screen soak in. After fifteen minutes the scorching sun, had left Hermione's skin glistening with tiny sweat beads and so standing up, removing her sunglasses and hair band she wandered to the side of the pool, and dived in.

Harry yawned and rolled over on the bed before sitting up. He suddenly realised he was exceptionally hot. Stripping his tee-shirt and jeans off, he rummaged through a drawer and pulled out a pair of his rather tattered board shorts. Putting them on, he grabbed a pair of Ron's trunks and threw them onto his friends head.

"Uh?" Ron looked up red faced and tousled.

"C'mon lets go for a dip in the pool! I expect the others are still asleep." Harry said grinning at the state of his friend with wrinkle marks down the left side of his face from the bed sheets. Ron hopped off the bed and scrambled into his trunks. Grabbing towels from their bathroom the two boys headed out to the patio. They both stopped dead at the sight that greeted them at the wide open French doors. Hermione dressed in a simple black string bikini had just performed a perfect swan dive into the deep end of the pool. Ron and Harry's mouths gaped open at the sight of their best friend's head breaking the glassy surface of water and sending a shower of glittering water droplets flying as she shook out her hair. Looking up Hermione saw the two boys and grinning she waved before submerging under the water and swimming the length of the pool then popping up right in front of them.

"Come on in! It is gorgeous!" She enthused floating on her back and wiggling her toes for emphasis. Gulping Ron nodded dumbly and tearing his eyes away he nudged Harry who shut his mouth sheepishly and throwing their towels down, they raced to the edge of the pool and bombed in, yelling with excitement.

After half an hour of water fights and endless races which were won mainly by Hermione much to Ron's surprise he realised that he had to really make an effort to match her speed in strokes. Panting he spat out a mouthful of water and watched Harry complete the length a little behind Hermione. 

"I didn't know you were such a good swimmer, 'Mione." Harry gasped.  Hermione shrugged,

"I've had lessons since I can remember and I life guarded the last few summer holiday we didn't see each other." She replied, Harry grinned catching his breath,

"You're pretty fast. I thought my swimming was improving with those surfing lessons I took last summer but I'm no match for you."

"Ha! That'll probably change before the end of the holiday; I have the feeling we are all going to be doing a lot of swimming to cool us off." Hermione said pulling her hands out of the water, she studied the crinkled fingertips.

"Yuk! I think I'm gonna sunbathe for a bit, while we wait for the others to wake up." She said heading for the pool ladder. As she pulled herself out of the water Bill walked out onto the terrace, he stopped dead in his tracks and stared as Hermione pulled her sleek body from the water; it streamed off her and left a moist glistening layer to her creamy skin. Hermione noticed him and flashed him her usual easy going smile. 

"Hey!" Bill jumped slightly as the greeting hit him, 

"Hey, how's the pool?" He asked glancing behind her and noting both Harry and Ron's glazed expressions as they watched the water flow of the back of Hermione. Her grin widened and she reached up to rearrange the thin black cords that secured the bikini around her neck.

"Gorgeous!" She beamed, heading for the recliner. She grabbed the towel and flipped her head upside down she roughly dried her hair, before flopping down onto the cushioned sun chair, pulling her shades over her eyes and picking up a book from the beside table. Holding it in front of her face through the dark glasses she regarded Bill's messy reddish blonde hair and slightly sleepy looking eyes, he had a white tee-shirt and scruffy navy shorts on. His eyes flicked to her and she caught a glimpse of the dazzling turquoise colour not dissimilar to the rippled surface of the pool before she dropped her glance to the book.

After a lazy afternoon of relaxing in the sunshine and refreshing dips in the pool, the group headed inside. Bill suggested that they went down to the small town in search of a restaurant to celebrate their first night, feeling surprisingly energetic everyone agreed. Harry raced Ron to the shower in the bathroom they shared and Bill left George and Fred argue over who could use their bathroom first as he decided to quickly call Mrs Weasley to let her know they had all arrived safely. Happy that she had her own en suite, Hermione headed towards it. Locking the door she shed her damp bikini and ran the shower until the mirrors misted up from the warm water. Quickly lathering her hair and washing herself, she jumped out and wrapped herself in a fluffy robe.

Fifteen minutes later Harry dressed in smart dark jeans and a white shirt, Ron in cream khakis and a navy shirt, Fred and George were lolled out on the sofas waiting for Bill to get off the phone to the restaurant. Nodding vigorously and thanking the person on the other end of the line, Bill hung up and turned to face the boys.

"Well, The Conch can fit us in at late notice, but we have to get down there quick, its a few minutes walk. Where's Hermione?"

"Still in her room." George replied, his stomach rumbling. Bill laughed, 

"Right, c'mon lets go." He walked over to the shut door and knocked loudly.

"'Mione! Ready to go?" He called.  The door opened and Hermione stepped out,

"Yep. I'm starving!" She grinned sidling out; she noticed every eye in the room was on her. She was wearing a thin, floaty skirt in a pale cream which fell to just below her knee and fanned out and a simple black strappy top. She had left her long chestnuts curls loose, and they fell down her back, one side was tucked behind her ear secured with one of the cream orchids from her room. She hadn't bothered with any makeup and had just smeared some after sun over her body and rubbed a little Vaseline over her lips. 

"What?" Hermione demanded, glancing down at herself, "Does this skirt look funny?" she asked raising a questioning eyebrow. Fred grinned,

"Nope it looks hot!" He exclaimed.  Hermione laughed,

"Thanks Fred! You look pretty fine tonight too." She replied with a wink, Fred shrugged.

"I always do." He joked, Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Of course! So do you guys. Wow, you do all scrub up really well." She smiled, feigning astonishment. "Who would have thought it was possible? So, where we off to? I'm so hungry!" 

"The... er... Crunch?" Ron said vaguely, Bill laughed,

"Conch, it's a shell." Bill said rolling his eyes, Ron shrugged,

"Who cares what its called as long as the foods good." Harry nodded in agreement, and they headed out of the door into the dusk.

_Please email or review with any comments / suggestions!_


	3. Cocktails at Sunset

Disclaimer: I am in no way associated with JK Rowling.

Author Note: Another chapter! The reappearance of the football team, yay! Thank you for the comments, in reply to some of the points...  

_Bill's hair - I know, I know the legendary Weasley hair... but in this fic from Bill's extensive outside activities (__er... he took up quidditch?) his hair has lightened to an almost blonde shade._

_Hermione - Hmm, I was thinking about Hermione being too perfect.  I may turn the story in a direction in which she is not at all perfect, but who knows... she hasn't had a fight with Ron yet so that's to come, and I guess she will have to do something wrong for that to happen._

_Pairing & Romance - I'm not really a R/Hr girl, so I doubt this fic will turn out into that pairing, try my attempt at R/Hr on my other story **Broken Wings.  I don't know what will happen with Hermione maybe she will have several holiday flings... I don't know yet.  **_

_Summer Holiday_

Chapter 3.  Cocktails at Sunset

Ron leant back in his chair and rested his hands on his stomach and sighed.

"_That was delicious." He stated patting his slightly rounded belly with satisfaction.  The others nodded in agreement.  Hermione finished the last forkful of pasta and reached for her glass.  She finished the water and reached for the jug to fill it up when a waiter clad in a smart tuxedo swirled by carrying a tray laden with starters._

"Excuse me!"  Hermione said politely, catching his eye.  "Could you possibly fill -" The waiter whirled away without even looking at her.  

"Charming!" Hermione said grinning and handing Bill the jug.  "You want to try?"  Bill nodded and watched the waiter deliver the starters and begin to weave his way back towards the kitchen,  Bill leant out slightly from the table and nodded at the waiter who immediately dashed to the table and flashed him the hugest, whitest smile,

"What can I do for you sir?"  The waiter asked, Bill smiled broadly,

"We'd like a refill on the water jug if that would be possible."  The waiter bent low and removed the jug from Bill's hand, letting his fingers drift across Bill's seductively.

"Anything for you, sir." The waiter replied his voice dripping with flattery.  With a swift wink he twirled away with the empty jug through the swinging doors and behind the bar.  Bill turned back to the table looking shocked.  Harry, Ron and Fred were sniggering into their plates George was attempting to drink but his hand was shaking from convulsions of giggles.  Hermione was staring at her empty pasta dish trying to key a straight face.

"What?" Bill demanded.  George broke into hysterics,

"The waiter just came onto you." He choked out.  Bill flushed a deep red.

"Oh, shut up." Fred grinned,

"Way to go Bill, you're the first to pull this holiday!"  With that Hermione, Harry and Ron burst into laughter.  Bill glowered at them,

"Very funny.  Anyone want to go down to that bar on the beach we saw for drinks instead?"  Trying to hold in their guffaws, they nodded.  Bill stood up with his wallet and headed to pay the bill.

------

"He gave me his number."  Bill laughed, Ron snorted.

"Maybe you should call!"  Bill shook his head,

"Not my type.  There's the bar."  He said gesturing to a small, wooden beach bar, on the beachside adorned with twinkling fairy lights.  "I need the bathroom, but here's some money for each of you, get what you want." George nudged Fred in the ribs and motioned to a pair of women sat at the curved bar.  Fred composed his most charming smile on his face and dragged George over to them.  Harry rolled his eyes, and turned to Ron and Hermione.

"I'll get our drinks, what do you want?"

"I'll have...uh..." Ron studied the chalk board above the board across which was scrawled hundreds of different cocktails. 

"A Bacardi and coke." He decided at last with a grin, "Stick with an old favourite, I mean who can decided with all of these to choose from!" 

"I'll try a 'Sunset' please."  Hermione said, Harry nodded and headed towards the bar.  Ron and Hermione turned away from the smoky interior and sat down on a slightly worn sofa facing the beach, the fairy lights were reflecting in the surf.

"It's beautiful here; this holiday is going to be great!"  Hermione sighed, "Oh thanks." She added as Harry handed her a tall champagne flute filled with a crimson coloured liquid.  

"I was just saying Harry that I am going to have the best time, on this beautiful island with my two best friends." Ron took his drink and raised it,

"Here's to a fantastic holiday ahead."

"And to us three." Harry added clinking his bright blue cocktail against Ron's.  Hermione raised her glass to join the toast and smiling contentedly the trio all sipped their drinks.  Suddenly from the left of them a band started up, soft steel drums were being played in a funky tune.  They watched as much of the bar emptied onto the sand and began to dance.

"C'mon lets go join in!" Hermione said, setting her glass down and pulling Harry and Ron to their feet.  Grinning Harry spun Hermione round to the music before she could stop Ron grabbed her and twisted her at a dizzying speed.  After a while the music slowed to a more gentle rhythm.  Two girls walked up to Harry, Ron and Hermione.  The first, a tall dark girl with long black glossy hair and dark mischievous eyes, smiled at them.

"Hi, I'm Zara." They smiled politely.  The girl's companion stepped forward,

"I'm Cassandra." She was petite and had wild blonde hair which was wavy as if it had been in the sea wind for too long and vivid blue eyes.  "Would you like to dance?"  Zara asked Ron, Ron grinned,

"Sure." Cassandra looked at Harry, he glanced at Hermione.

"Uh..." He stammered, Hermione smirked at him, 

"I'm going to go and get another drink.  I'll catch up with you later."  She said with a grin, "Bye Cassandra."  

"Bye."  The blonde girl replied she turned to Harry, "Is she your girlfriend?"  Harry shook his head,

"No, we're friends." Cassandra's face relaxed into a somewhat relieved grin. 

"Okay.  Well, do you want to dance?" Harry nodded and led her into the midst of the couples.

--------

Hermione was sat back on the tattered but comfy couch.  Watching the couples sway in the twinkling light and the sparkling sea beyond them lit by the deep blood red of the sunset.  She felt someone sit beside her.

"Hey 'Mione."  Bill said smiling at her.

"Hey."  She replied, "Where did you get to?" He grinned.

"I met some local guys they were telling me about some stuff we can do later in the holiday." 

"Oh, cool.  Like snorkelling?"

"If you like, they told me some amazing beaches for under water life." Hermione nodded and let her gaze drift back onto the beach, she spotted George doing a rather risqué dance with on of the women from the bar.  Harry was still dancing with Cassandra, and Ron and Zara were wrapped together rocking in time to the slow beat.  Bill followed her gaze and cleared his throat slightly,

"Uh... Mione, do you want to dance?" Hermione stared at him.

"Yes, that would be good." She said happily, Bill grinned and stood up taking her hand and leading her to the edge of the beach.

"Hold on."  Hermione said pulling away from him and kneeling down, "I'm just going to take these off; they aren't too great for dancing in the sand."  She said straightening up and tossing her strappy black sandals behind her.  Laughing slightly, Bill softly placed his hands on her waist and began to move slowly to the music,  Hermione smiled and draped her arms lightly around his neck, and resting her head on his shoulder.  As the song continued, Bill pulled her closer and they melted together, Hermione's finger's running through the hair at the nape of his neck.  Drawing away slightly Hermione looked into Bill's eyes.

"Thank you for asking me to dance."  She said quietly.

"Thank you for saying yes."  He replied the beginnings of a grin playing around the edges of his mouth.  He gazed into her eyes noticing the deep coffee coloured iris was surrounded by a ring of almost black.  Raising his arms from her waist Bill tucked a tendril of her shiny brunette hair behind the flower.  He didn't remove his hand but stroked the soft hair and cupped the back of her neck with the other hand.  Pulling her face close Bill closed his eyes and leant forward.

"Excuse me." Feeling Hermione jerk away, Bill's eyes flicked open and stared behind her for who had spoken.

"Oh, I'm sorry..."  Hermione turned and gulped, she was facing a guy she didn't recognise.

"Um, sorry who are you?"  Hermione asked her voice shaking slightly she could feel Bill's stare boring into her back. 

"Oh, my name's Matt I'm on the football team who flew out on your plane.  You tripped over my friend's bag earlier then fell on him; anyway I think you dropped something because he was going on about finding you... and... Look, sorry it's not that important.  Am I interrupting something here?"

Bill opened his mouth to reply when Hermione shot,

"No.  Its fine I'll come and speak to him."  Without turning Hermione ducked and grabbed her shoes and suspending them from her hand she headed back towards the bar, 

"I'll see you later."  She called over her shoulder to Bill her voice catching slightly in her chest.

---------

"Sorry about interrupting with you and your boyfriend."  The guy apologised as he strode with Hermione across the sand.  Out of sight from where Bill was Hermione relaxed,

"It's okay, and he's not my boyfriend.  He's a friend we were just dancing."  She said smiling, "So where's your friend, is it Ben?"

"Yeah, that's him.  He should be around somewhere... yeah, over there!"  Matt replied pointing towards a group of about ten men in the corner of the bar.  He headed towards them Hermione following.

"Ben, look who I ran into..."  Ben turned, he was tall and had tanned skin and shiny deep black hair, and his eyes were an unusual aqua colour and stood out vividly from his face.  His face broke into a friendly grin when he saw Hermione.

"Hey!  You forgot this earlier."  He said digging in his pocket and pulling out her wallet.  Hermione's eyes widened,

"Shit!  Thank you." She said taking the wallet, and wondering how she hadn't realised it was missing.  Ben shrugged,

"No problem.  I'm glad I found you."  He shifted slightly on his feet and glanced at the floor, "Could I buy you a drink?"  Hermione smiled,

"Okay.  Thanks."  He grinned broadly,

"What can I get you?" Hermione shook her head,

"Anything, a surprise." She replied with a grin.  He nodded and headed towards the bar.  Hermione twisted back to the group of males; Matt smiled at her and motioned to an empty seat next to him.

"Here, sit down."  Hermione sat down and quickly fastened her shoes back on.  Sitting back up, she introduced herself to the group who in turn presented themselves.  When Ben returned with her drink he squeezed in next to her on the couch with Matt and three other players.  After a few hours of joking and talking, Hermione felt at ease with them.  She was laughing hysterically as she watched Joe, the goalie of the team attempt to beat Matt at an arm wrestle, when she felt a hand on her shoulder and turning saw Harry and Ron grinning down at her.

"Hey 'Mione.  You look like you're having a good time, but we should be heading back."  Hermione nodded,

"Okay."  Turning to Ben, "Well, I'll see you around."  He nodded, 

"Hopefully, it was good to meet you." He said smiling.

"You too."  Hermione replied, getting up and with a good bye to the rest of the team she exited the bar with Harry and Ron.  Waiting under a streetlamp in a pool of pale light stood Fred, George and Bill.  Hermione froze, up until then she had completely blocked her moment with Bill from her mind and now it came flooding back to her.  Praying that he wouldn't say anything Hermione tried to look normal as she approached the group.

---------

_Okay, end of this chapter.  What do you think... almost a kiss with Hermione and Bill but Ben the footballer has made a comeback.  Please review with any comments :) _


	4. The Beach

Disclaimer: I am in no way associated with JK Rowling.

Author Note:Well, I had a whole new chapter all written up and ready for upload when my computer decided to delete my ENTIRE hard drive. Boooo L So I ended up losing it all.So anyway here is what I came up with trying to remember the direction of the lost chapter, hope you like J.

Also, thanks to all my reviewers so far…Crystal Tears, Hermione18, Ashbrookgirl, Astraea, swimade333, Slytherin Wolf, Ginger Granger, Eve, Croft, and Flight O'Fancy.

__

_Summer Holiday_

Chapter 4.The Beach

Attempting to stifle a gigantic yawn Hermione rolled out of bed.Rubbing her eyes drowsily she headed for the shower and released a jet of refreshing water.After a long, energizing shower she towelled dry and pulled on a bikini covered with frayed denim shorts and a white tee-shirt, leaving her hair to dry naturally she tiptoed down the hall towards the kitchen.Peering silently into the room Hermione sighed with relief seeing it was empty, she opened the fridge and poured herself a glass of juice, spinning round she bumped into someone, tipping the orange liquid down their front.

"OH, Shit!" She gasped, staring up into Harry's bewildered and slightly sleepy gaze. "I thought you were someone else- I mean you made me jump… uhhh let me get that for you!" She blurted the flurry of words, her cheeks colouring nervously.

"Don't worry bout it, 'Mione." He mumbled with a grin, fumbling on the counter and grabbing his wand.Directing it at himself Harry muttered a charm and his shirt instantly dried, the stain vanishing simultaneously.He chuckled, and pushed gently past the still twitchy looking Hermione.Pouring two glasses of juice he turned back to face her.

"So what's up with you?" He asked an eyebrow raised in amusement.Hermione swallowed,

"Nothing," She retorted defensively, then her cheeks colouring more she shrugged, "I'm just anxious to see the beach!You up for heading down there and meeting the others there later when they decide to get up?" She asked a trace of a plead in her voice.Harry nodded, 

"Sure, sounds good.I'll just grab some stuff."Hermione smiled and her eyes flickered to the door leading to Bill and the twins' room, the handle suddenly started to turn.Hermione flinched,

"I'll meet you out front, Harry!" She said before grabbing her bag and bolting for the door.

A few moments later, away from the villa Hermione had relaxed and was walking chatting contentedly with Harry.The dusty path which they were wandering down was hedged by two walls of green leafy foliage, suddenly, turning a corner the path widened up and a small stretch of bright emerald grass before dazzling white sand and the sparkling turquoise sea. 

"Wow!" Hermione breathed, hearing Harry echo it beside her.

"This is amazing." He said his eye scanning the horizon where the glittering ocean met the matt blue of the cloudless sky.He noticed the small waves directly in front of them, grew to the left and the far side of beach was speckled with surfers.Hermione grinned elbowing him in the ribs,

"HEY! This had better not mean we don't see you for the rest of the holiday." She joked, grabbing his hand she charged off across the grass and onto the scorching sand.Dropping their bags and towels in a heap and shedding their clothes Harry and Hermione dashed into the water splashing hysterically.

After about an hour of frenzied water fights and races the pair collapsed onto their towels breathlessly.Hermione pulled her sunglasses out of her bag and slipped them on, then digging again in her bag she found a bottle of sun cream and began to smooth the lotion onto her legs and arms.Swivelling onto her stomach she propped herself up by her elbows,

"Harry?" 

"Hmm?" He grunted he had been squinting up the beach scrutinizing the surfers in the waves.

"Can you just do my back for me? You know how easily I burn."She said with a giggle remembering their trip to France last year when she had ended up looking like a lobster for the majority of the holiday.Harry laughed obviously recalling the same situation, grabbing the bottle he squeezed a squirt into his hands and began to rub it into Hermione's back, swallowing he tried to think of something else other than the incredible silky smooth feel beneath his fingertips.Just as he finished covering her entire back a shadow fell across it, glancing up he looked into Fred and George's grinning faces.

"Oh, so sorry to interrupt Harry.You look like you were having great fun."Fred said smirking and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.Harry laughed and got up wiping off his still creamy hands; glancing at Bill he was taken a back by the thunderous scowl on his face.

"Good morning." Harry said cheerily.

"Morning." Ron muttered back rubbing his eyes sleepily.Hermione looked up at Ron's tousled hair and dozy expression,

"You should go in Ron it'll wake you up."She chuckled.At this Fred and George pulled off their shirts yelling in excitement and raced over the beach into the waves.Ron yawned and threw his tee-shirt down into the pile of clothes,

"You coming in Harry?" He asked, Harry nodded jumping up,

"Yeah I will its so hot in the sun." Ron turned to Hermione.

"Coming, 'Mione?" He asked, she shook her head.

"No, I'm going to sunbathe a bit." She replied, rolling onto her back and stretching out and closing her eyes.

"Bill?" Bill nodded,

"I'll be in, in a minute." He answered.Ron and Harry headed off towards the edge of the sea and swam out to where Fred and George were.

The awkward silence was finally broke by Bill.

"So?" Hermione swallowed, not having a clue how to reply she stayed quiet.Bill shifted,

"Well Hermione.Don't you have anything to say about last night?" He demanded.Hermione sat up,

"I don't know I'm confused, so I don't really know what to say about it,"

"I thought you would be able to work out what was happening.Obviously I was mistaken."Bill shot angrily.

"That's not what I meant." Hermione retorted hotly, "I don't know what I feel about it yet."

"I thought you were mature enough to figure that out." He replied snidely.

"You're right.I'm the fucking immature one, Bill."Hermione retorted furiously.Standing up she threw her sunglasses down onto her towel and stormed across the sand to the sea.She swam out to join Harry and Ron in the deep cool waters of out shore.

"What were you and Bill arguing about?" Ron asked her, Hermione shrugged,

"Just a misunderstanding." She answered and before him or Harry could ask her anything else she dived under the water.Surfacing a little way off Hermione flicked her wet hair behind her and trod water, suddenly something gripped her leg.Yelping Hermione lashed out with both feet, one coming into contact with soft fleshy anatomy.Hearing a squeal of pain and feeling the hold on her leg released Hermione swivelled in the water and looked at Fred who was floating on his back his face twisted in a grimace of pain his hands clutching his crotch.George was spitting out mouthfuls of water in hysterics.Hermione glared at him,

"What did you do? She demanded, George laughed,

"ME? Nothing, Fred just grabbed you leg for a joke and you flipped… and kicked him… in the…" Hermione rolled her eyes in exasperation and stifled a laugh,

"I thought you were a shark or something." She said swimming over to Fred and linking his arm to tow him into shallower water.

"Sorry Fred, c'mon lets go and get you a drink to, uh, numb the pain." She said glancing at George and collapsing into laughter.Fred scowled and hobbled with them up the beach.

"There you go." She said putting two tall glasses of cold coke in front of the twins.

"Thanks." They replied slurping their drinks.Hermione grinned and bending down gave Fred an apologetic kiss on the forehead,

"No problem, I'm going to go for a walk for a while.I'll see you guys later." She said.Glancing back to their pile of towels Hermione saw that Bill had left and swam out to join Harry and Ron.So she headed over and pulled a white sarong out of her bag, knotting it around her waist and slipping on her flip flops she started off along the beach.

After wandering along the edge of the surf, Hermione spotted another small kiosk at the top of the sand.Ordering lemonade she took the tall glass and sat down under one of the brightly coloured parasols overlooking the twinkling sea.

"Hermione?"Turning Hermione saw Matt and Ben grinning down on her.

"Hello!" Hermione smiled, "You want to sit down?" She asked, gesturing to the empty chairs around her table.Matt and Ben nodded and joined her.

"So did you have a good time last night?" Ben asked her, his eyes screwed up against the sun.Hermione nodded,

"Yeah it was good.So, what have you been up to today?"Ben looked over at Matt and started laughing,

"Well, me and the rest of the team have been attempting to teach Ben to surf." Matt said grinning, Ben shrugged,

"I suck." He said bluntly.Hermione grinned remembering Harry's efforts last summer to teach her.

"I'm no good either. Prone to crashes" She admitted chuckling.Matt shook his head,

"Come on maybe we can help you improve, you can't be worse than Ben trust me!" He sniggered.Hermione nodded, and draining her glass she followed them across the sand back to the edge of the sea.

Hermione and Ben flopped down onto the sand breathlessly laughing hysterically.

"I did warn you I crashed a lot." Hermione gasped, "Do you think Matt will forgive me?" She said grinning.Ben nodded trying to stop laughing,

"I should think so.I think me and you should stick to the sea without boards though." He suggested.

"Deal." Hermione said falling back onto her sarong.She and Ben lay there for a few minutes catching their breath, when he spoke.

"So, those guys you're here with…" He asked her propping himself up with an elbow and looking at her, Hermione faced him,

"Well, Harry and Ron, the two guys my ages are my best friends.Fred and George the twins are Ron's brothers, and Bill, he's Ron's brother too." She finished, Ben smiled,

"So none of them are your boyfriend?" He asked quietly his cheeks colouring slightly, Hermione gulped a fleeting image of Bill's face the moment before Matt had interrupted them last night flashed through her mind, followed by his angry, red face earlier that day.She swallowed,

"No, none of them." She replied with a grin.Ben sat up and cleared his throat.

"Do…do you want to go for a drink tonight?I mean just me and you." He asked her holding her gaze, Hermione smiled.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Ben smiled broadly with a sigh of relief.

"Well, shall I come by your villa later?"He asked, Hermione agreed and described the route back from the beach.

"Okay.I'll be there about eight." Ben said, Hermione grinned.

"I better be heading back, they'll be wondering where I got to." She said straightening up and smoothing her sarong.Ben got up too.

"I'll see you later then." He said grinning widely.

"Bye!" Hermione called over her shoulder to him and waving to the rest of the team who were trooping out of the waves dragging boards and looking exhausted.She headed back down the beach.Coming into sight of the towels Hermione saw Ron stretched out on his own.Tiptoeing over she leapt on his back tickling madly.Ron yelled and threw her off, pinning her to the ground.Hermione guffawed and wriggled out of his grip.

"Where have you been?" Ron queried trying to brush the sand off his back.

"Just checking out the beach, I ran into those footballers again." She answered staring around, "Where are the others?"

"Oh, they headed back to the villa, the suns going."Ron said gesturing to the dimming sky.Hermione rolled up her towel and shoved it into her wicker bag along with her cream and sunglasses. 

"You ready to go back?" She asked Ron.He nodded and collected his stuff and they began the short walk home.

Hermione tilted her head to the side, in an attempt to see more of herself in the small mirror on her vanity stand.Sighing in exasperation she gave up and grabbing her wand from a drawer she muttered,

"Reflectiliousa" Pointing it at the back of her door, it transformed into a full length mirror.Hermione examined her outfit, her cream suede skirt and a white top which showed up her already developing tan.Grinning at the tanned skin against the pale fabric, she fiddled with her hair, pulling it up away from her face and then giving up she let it fall down around her face and down her back in the natural glossy brunette curls.Her eyes were outlined in smoky eye shadow which highlighted her sun kissed face, and her lips had a translucent gloss smeared over them.Checking her watch and grabbing her small bag, Hermione picked up a pair of suede strappy shoes and exited her room.Wandering into the lounge she sat on the couch and began fastening the tiny buckles on the shoes.Harry and Ron came in from their room and flopped down opposite her,

"So when's he picking you up?" Ron questioned her directly.Both he and Harry were protective of her.Hermione rolled her eyes then looked up,

"Uh, he should be here any minute." She replied with a smile.

"Where's he taking you?" Harry queried.

"For a drink, I'm not sure where."Hermione answered vaguely, "Look, the islands small, if you guys are going out too I'm bound to run into you." Harry and Ron nodded.

"BILL!" Yelled a voice from the twins' room and the door flew open and Bill dashed out, he was trying not to laugh a broad grin across his face.Catching sight of Hermione his face fell instantly, he caught her eye and feeling a twinge of bother anger and hurt Hermione looked away.Ron frowned confusedly looking from one to the other and trying to decipher the tension.He glanced at Harry who shrugged looking puzzled. After a split second of edgy silence, the twins' door opened again and Fred stormed out.

"Bill! How could you do that?"He roared furiously his back to the sofas.Bill started slightly and drew his eyes away from Hermione to look at Fred, he snorted.

"Oh come on Fred, you didn't really think I'd let you get away with that little trick you did to my toothbrush did you?" 

"That was a test! You know a prototype for the business Bill! This is just plain evil!" Fred screamed.Ron jumped up from the sofa followed closely by Harry.

"What-?" Ron began and Fred turned, Ron and Harry doubled up in hysterics. Hermione stood up,

"What?" She asked, running round to see Fred's face.His eyebrows had totally disappeared, Hermione snorted with laughter.

"Don't laugh!" Fred bellowed, "I was going to meet those girls tonight!".Bill grinned,

"Oh calm down Fred.Come here I'll fix them."He said calmly trying to look serious, but a smile playing around the corners of his mouth.Fred looked terrified, 

"No way, look what happened last time you came near me with a wand!" He yelped gesturing to his bald eyes frantically.Bill shrugged,

"Fine if you want to look like a freak for those girls…." Fred stamped furiously,

"Okay! Okay!" He cried, Bill pulled out his wand and was just muttering a spell when there was a knock at the door.Still chuckling Hermione pulled open the door and grinned happily at Ben.

_Please review if you got this far __J__ I really appreciate the comments. _


	5. Apologies

Disclaimer: I am in no way associated with JK Rowling.

Author Note:  Glad everyone liked Chapter 4.  Sorry for the wait.  I'm insanely busy at the moment.   I have a horrible habit of writing myself into situations which I have no idea how to get out of! Hence this chapter, I don't know where the story is going so it's getting really boring… hopefully I will be inspired by something really soon!  For now hope this chapter will do! J

_Summer Holiday_

Chapter 5.  Apologies

"Hey." Hermione smiled at Ben, he grinned back.

"You look great," He said earnestly, Hermione smiled gratefully,

"You too." She replied, Ben was dressed in some dark denim jeans and a crisp white shirt open at the neck.  Hearing a loud yelp from Fred followed by ear piercing hysterical laughter from Harry & Ron Hermione slipped out of the door and shut it behind her.  Ben started laughing and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Don't even ask." She giggled. "So where are we going?" 

"Well I reserved us a table at El Rapsioso's." Ben replied.  Hermione grinned broadly. 

"Great! I'm starving!" She said patting her stomach, Ben smiled and took her arm and together they headed off down the path towards the sea front.

El Rapsioso's was a small but cosy Mexican restaurant, the enticing, spicy aromas surrounding the door.  The windows were draped in rich burgundy velvet giving the restaurant a secluded and mysterious appeal.  Ben pushed the door open and entered Hermione following, they were hit by a cloud of forceful heat, and smoke from the open fire stove.  A short dark haired waiter sidled up to the couple,

"Have you reservations?" He asked.

"Yes.  Monroe, for two?"  Ben replied, the waiter glanced down at his list and nodded, 

"Follow me." He led them through another set of heavy velvet drapes into the restaurant.  The waiter gestured to a small table in the corner of the room, he pulled back a chair for Hermione and handed the pair menus.  Bowing slightly he retreated back towards the kitchen.  Hermione grinned broadly,

"This is cosy." She giggled; the restaurant was so tightly crammed with tables that there was little room between.  Shifting a little her legs brushed Bens.  Ben laughed,

"Yeah very snug." He chuckled.  At that moment a small group of very sweaty looking men in ponchos and wide brimmed hats entered from a small door the squeezed through the tables to a small stage in the centre of the room.  They proceeded to play jaunty Mexican tunes complimented by enthusiastic singing.  Hermione smiled at Ben, then hearing her stomach grumble she lowered her eyes to the menu.

After a short wait steaming plates of food were placed in front of Ben and Hermione.  Ben had opted for a steak tortilla, and Hermione had chosen nachos.  Happily munching through the meal and listening to the comic music the atmosphere of the date was content and relaxed.

"So who was the last person you went on a date with?" Hermione asked Ben taking a sip of her drink.  He considered a moment then replied.

"Lacey." He looked down at his plate; his voice was edged with bitterness.  "She's my ex.  We went out for a couple of years and it ended two months ago." Ben looked up with a half hearted shrug.  "And you?"

"The last date or ex?" Hermione asked.

"Both." Ben replied.  

"The last date I went on was with Harry.  But my last boyfriend was someone called Sam."  Hermione said.  Ben regarded her,

"Harry? The guy you're with now? I thought you said you were just friends?" He said his voice trimmed with resent.

"We are now.  I mean a couple of years ago I had my first boyfriend, Ron…"

"The red haired guy?" Ben questioned.

"Yeah.  Anyway we figured that our feelings were just really passionate friendship.  Then Harry and I dated for a few months, we helped each other through some tough times.  But it didn't work out.  Then I met Sam every thing was perfect for a while but he found someone else."  Hermione faltered slightly her voice catching in her throat.

"Harry was there for me and we decided that maybe we could give it another try, but it turned out that we are better as friends.  Him and Ron are more than best friends to me, you know?"  Ben nodded.

"And Sam?" He asked.  Hermione swallowed.

"I'm not sure.  Last thing I heard he was in University in America, with her." She looked away from the table her eyes glistening slightly.  Under the table Ben softly squeezed her knee.  Turning back to face him Hermione met his eyes, his aqua pupils reflected her eyes brimming with tears which she refused to let fall.  Ben didn't speak but Hermione felt better and mustered a small smile, her hand reached under the table and twined with his.

"You want to take a walk?" Ben asked quietly.  Hermione smiled wider.

"Yeah." Ben turned and motioned to the waiter.  A few minutes later they were stood in the cool street.  Ben hadn't released Hermione's hand, and he now tugged it slightly and they began to walk towards the beach.  Reaching the verge of smooth turf Ben sat down and grinning Hermione dropped down beside him.  Hermione leant lightly against Ben and he slipped his arm around her.  

"Thanks for a great night." Hermione said quietly resting her head on Ben's shoulder.

"Any time." Ben replied, he loosened his grip on her hand and turned Hermione's face towards him.  He traced the edge of her cheek and stroked a loose curl of her shimmering chestnut hair.  Hermione smiled at him entranced by the unique hue of his eyes.  Cupping her face in his hand Ben gently pulled her forward and brushed his lips softly against hers.  The kiss was sweet and lingering.  Drawing back Ben looked at Hermione for conformation and in reply she linked her fingers around his neck and drew his face close.  Just as she was about to continue the kiss a yell pierced the air.

"MIONE?" Her head snapped to the side and she saw Fred and George galloping towards her and Bill following a distance behind them.  Dropping her hands from Ben's neck she glanced at him apologetically.

"We've been looking for you for ages!" Fred announced eyeing Ben.  Hermione raised her eyebrows,

"I was having a meal remember?" George snorted.

"Looked like it." He sniggered sarcastically, Hermione stared at him and he shifted uneasily, "Uh, we were just wondering whether if you'd finished you'd like to get a drink with us."  Fred nodded.

"Yeah.  Harry and Ron are in the bar." He added.  Bill stepped up behind them.  He caught Hermione's eyes and she looked away.  She stood up. 

"Shall we get a drink?" She asked Ben ruefully.  He glanced at Bill who was staring at him with a thunderous aggressive look.  

"I should be getting back." He replied.  Hermione sighed and shot Bill an angry glare.

"I'll walk you." She offered Ben shook his head.

"No, go with your friends.  I'll see you soon."  He turned to go but Hermione caught his arm, she swung around and hissed furiously.

"Could you give us a minute?" Fred and George nodded sheepishly and sidled off.  Bill stood defiantly for a minute before turning and retreating a small distance.  Hermione swivelled back to Ben and tugging his hand she led him a little further away.

"I'm so sorry.  The twins are just like that, always in the wrong place at the wrong time." She said wryly.  Ben grinned.

"Don't worry about it.  They seem like nice guys."  Hermione nodded,

"They are, annoying but nice.  You sure you don't want to get a drink?" She asked, Ben shook his head,

"No.  But I'd like to see you again." He said quietly.  Hermione smiled.

"I'd like to see you." She answered.  

"Well, I'm bound to see you around." Ben said smiling,

"Yeah or stop by at my villa sometime." Hermione suggested, he nodded.  "Thanks again for tonight." Hermione said leaning up to kiss his cheek lightly.  Ben grinned.

"Thank you." He replied placing a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth.  "See you soon."  Hermione turned and walked back over to the twins and Bill.

"So did you have a nice night?" Harry asked as Hermione slid onto a bar stool nest to him.  She smiled.

"Yes.  It was good." Ron slid a drink towards her along the polished bar.

"What's Ben like?" He quizzed her.  Hermione rolled her eyes.

"He's nice." She replied smiling.  Ron's eyebrows rose.

"So are you going to see him again?" Hermione nodded.

"Yeah I hope so." She answered, and before Ron or Harry could bombard her with anymore questions she slipped off the stool and headed out into the open terrace of the bar.  Wandering over the decking and towards the stairs Hermione sat down on the steps and watched the resident DJ scratch records over the live steel drums.  The sound was eclectic and distinctive but enjoyable.  After a few moments someone touched her shoulder, staring up Hermione found she was looking into Bill's face.

"Can we go for a walk?" He asked her.  Hermione turned away from him.

"I'm okay here." She replied coolly.

"Please Hermione."  He repeated. Swallowing Hermione stood up.

"Fine." She answered still not meeting his eyes.  Bill went to take her arm and Hermione shrugged his hand off, He turned and strode across the beach and sighing Hermione followed him.  After walking in silence for a few minutes Bill stopped they were a good distance from the bar and the beat of the music was faint.  Bill sat down on the sand and looked up at Hermione.

"Are you going to sit?" He asked.  Hermione shook her head and remained standing gazing out across the water tensely.  She felt confused, after an almost perfect date why had she agreed to walk with Bill.  She was still fuming about his blasé attitude towards her that morning, but something in her wanted to regain the friendship they had had.  She had felt something for him that moment the other night.

"Please?" Bill asked.  Hermione's stomach twisted and she considered a moment, before sitting down on the sand next to him.  She heard Bill release a breath that he had obviously been holding.

"Hermione, I'm really sorry about what I said earlier." He said softly.   Hermione twisted and looked him in the eyes.

"Are you?" She replied studying his face, he looked genuine.  Bill nodded earnestly.

"Yes.  I shouldn't have tried to kiss you the other night."  His words hung in the air.  Hermione swallowed, __

_"So he regrets it. I thought he would apologise for insulting me but he says sorry for trying to kiss me." She thought to herself, her stomach felt hollow.  Drawing a breath she nodded slightly.  Bill looked at her._

"'Mione, am I forgiven then?" 

"Why did you do it?" Hermione asked quietly her voice shaking slightly.  

"Try to kiss you?" Bill asked Hermione nodded.  "I…I don't know it ….  I got carried away…" Bill stuttered.  Hermione's throat tightened.

"I've got to go." She stated moving away from him, Bill grasped her hand and Hermione felt a jolt through her system.

"Wait.  Hermione! Are you alright?" He asked, Hermione stared at his fingers resting against her skin.  Bill followed her gaze and dropped his hand.  

"I'm fine." Hermione whispered twisting away from him she ran across the beach and through the bar.  She sprinted barefoot until she reached the villa.  Unlocking the door and throwing her shoes aside.  Hermione entered her room and shut the door behind her she flopped onto the bed and held her head in her hands.

_There you go!  Sorry this chapters so boring.  It was kinda rushed and I didn't really know where to go with it.  Please PLEASE leave any comments or suggestions in a review.  If you have any ideas for the next chapter then let me know __J___


	6. Conclusion

Disclaimer: I am in no way associated with JK Rowling.

Author Note:  Thanks to the people who enjoyed the last chapter and who left reviews! I was kind of disappointed with the amount of reviews I got for chapter 5.  I'm not the kind of author to demand reviews but they do inspire and encourage me to keep writing, and it's nice to receive them.  Anyway, here is chapter 6.  This story is rapidly petering out to an ending.  I still have no idea on how to conclude it so leave any suggestions in a review or email! Thanks xxx

_Summer Holiday_

Chapter 6.  Conclusions

The next few days were tense.  The whole group could feel the friction between Hermione and Bill but no one wanted to comment on it.  Hermione tried to seem her usual self but her underlying feelings of hurt and confusion plagued her typical upbeat mood.  Bill was quieter than usual, abrupt and defensive when anyone asked if he was alright, he spent a lot of time swimming deep out of shore at the beach.  Hermione dwelled in the shallow coral areas infested with brightly coloured fish and spent her days under the water admiring the dazzling shoals escaping any awkward unanswerable questions.  She avoided Ben, and the entire football team, her uncertainty over her feelings for Bill meant she felt she was misleading and deceiving Ben.  

After the third breakfast eaten with forced conversation and a frosty atmosphere between Bill and Hermione, Harry cleared his throat,

"Right.  What's going on?" He demanded, staring from Hermione to Bill.  Bill had been shooting Hermione intense glances throughout the meal and Hermione had responded by systematically evading his gaze or on the occasion she met his eyes trying to conceal the wounded look within hers.  At this point Hermione pulled her eyes away from Bill and frowned.

"What do you mean?" She asked glancing at Harry.  Harry snorted frustratedly,

"Oh come on.  What is the problem with you and Bill?  It's been like this for days!" He exclaimed.  Hermione shrugged staying silent.  Harry turned to Bill with his eyebrows raised questionably.  Bill looked away.  At this Ron slammed his hand down on the table.

"For fucks sake! It's spoiling the holiday.  We are meant to be having a great time together but with you two avoiding each other the entire groups split.  Us four are going out.  To the beach, then for pizza.  You two stay here and sort out whatever the hell is going on!" He growled angrily.  Before Bill could retort Harry and Ron pushed their chairs away from the table and grabbing bags left, slamming the porch door behind them.  Fred and George trailed sheepishly behind them.  Hermione drained her glass of orange juice and stood to leave, Bill grasped her hand.

"Wait." Hermione pulled her hand away,

"What?" She snapped.  Bill stared at her,

"We need to talk.  I don't understand what's wrong."  He said.  Hermione rolled her eyes,

"I can't explain it to you Bill." She replied quietly.  Bill stood up and wandered over to the patio doors, 

"Come and sit outside and try?" He asked trying to keep his voice neutral but not wholly concealing the trace of plead in his voice.  Hermione swallowed and shifted unsurely before nodding and following him out onto the poolside.  

Bill watched her as she sidled across the paved area edging the pool.  Dressed in a pair of denim shorts which frayed high on her thigh and a tatty, shrunken tee shirt displaying the Gryffindor Quidditch emblem, Hermione plopped down onto one of the comfy sun loungers and stared out at the glittering ripples in the pools surface.  Bill took a seat opposite her.

"Hermione?" He questioned quietly, Hermione didn't answer.  "If you don't give me clues on how you're feeling I can't understand." Bill reasoned.  Hermione sighed then turned slightly to face him.

"I feel hurt mostly." She replied.  Bill held her gaze looking slightly bewildered, and urging her to continue with his eyes.  She swallowed slowly and whispered, "When you apologised for kissing me.  You said it was mistake, you regretted it.  It hurt me because you didn't give me a chance to figure out my feelings, when I had the time I was beginning to think that maybe I would have liked to go back to that first night…" She trailed off her eyes glistening slightly.  Bill frowned.

"Hermione.  I'm sorry.  I didn't mean that to hurt you.  I said it because I was feeling confused and kind of shaken up by what I was feeling.  When I implied it felt wrong it was only because of the complications and situations that could arise from you and me…" He paused, "I mean you are my little brother's best friend.  You've dated him… but I can't help what I'm feeling and now I'm feeling terrible knowing that I made you think angry and upset.  Believe me; I thought I was saying what you wanted to hear."  Bill looked up and caught Hermione staring at him.

"You mean that?" She asked softly.  Bill nodded seriously, and gently took her hand.  Hermione smiled slightly.

"So if we could go back to that night…?" Bill asked holding her gaze steadily.  Hermione blushed slightly and shrugged slightly, a small playing on the sides of her lips,

"Who knows?" She answered grinning slightly.  Bill grinned back, squeezing her hand lightly.  Hearing the porch door slam the pair got up and headed into the cool shady villa.

"THREE NIL!" Yelled Fred punching the air and spraying droplets of water around him.  Hermione laughed and whooped loudly, clapping her hands and attempting to stay balanced on Harry's shoulders.  The group was halfway through a game of water polo Harry, Hermione, Fred were taking on Bill, George and Ron.  Harry started a coughing fit and giggling hysterically Hermione fell from his shoulders into the cool water with a splash.  Coming up for air and spitting out a mouthful of water she shouted,

"Half time! Lunch!" She swam to the steps and climbed out into the scorching heat her team and opposition both scrambled out after her.  Minutes later the six were munching sandwiches sat dripping in their swimming costumes in the sunny kitchen.  A knock on the door interrupted the babble of conversation and Hermione put her half eaten cheese sandwich down and stood up.  Pulling open the front door she was face to face with Ben.

"Hi." He said smiling at her, Hermione swallowed nervously a flicker of guilt passing through her stomach as she realised she had been avoiding him for about a week without giving any reason.

"Hey." She replied chirpily.  

"How've you been?" Ben asked his eyes travelling for a moment over her shoulder to the noisy kitchen in which a loud argument about water polo penalties was occurring.  Grinning a little nervously Hermione slid out of the door and shut out the clamour.

"Good. You?" She answered, Ben nodded.

"Yeah good too." A short nervous pause followed then Hermione blurted,

"I'm sorry for being a bit elusive recently.  I kind of had things to sort out." Ben nodded grinning.

"You have been pretty hard to track down, it's okay.  I just hope I didn't do anything wrong." Hermione shook her head.

"Not at all! I really like you, but I was kind of unsure about my feelings for someone before I met you, and it's still not totally resolved.  I don't want to mislead you if I don't really know where I am at the moment. I'm sorry." She sighed, Ben shrugged.

"I understand.  Well, I came to stay that me and the team are heading off to the other end of the island for our last night then we fly home.  I wanted to give you this." He said holding out a card, with a lopsided grin.  Hermione took it, a small Polaroid photo of her and Ben falling into the waves off surfboards.  Smiling Hermione turned it over.  The date was scrawled over the back and below it an address and phone number.

"Look me up any time you're near." Ben said.  Hermione grinned,

"I will. Thank you! This photo is great… I'm sorry things couldn't have been different." She added gazing into the mesmerising aqua pupils again,

"Yeah me too.  It was great meeting you though." Ben said smiling.  Hermione nodded and reached up to hug the tall footballer.  Kissing his cheek lightly and feeling him repeat the action Hermione drew back from the embrace and chuckled sheepishly.

"Oops! I got you all wet." She grinned gesturing to the damp patches her wet skin and bikini had left on his body.  Ben laughed waving his hands.

"Never mind.  I better get going.  Goodbye Hermione." Hermione smiled,

"Goodbye." She replied waving as he headed down the dusty path that led away from the villa.

"I just don't want to go out drinking _again." Hermione explained, "I will be fine here, having a night in." She added.  Ron shook his head._

"No, you can't do that alone! C'mon come out with us!" He wheedled grinning at her.  Hermione giggled and shook her head.

"Actually I'm not really in the mood either.  I can stay with you…  If I'm not spoiling your alone time!" Bill said grinning.  Fred clapped his hands together.

"Sorted! That okay with you 'Mione?" He asked.  Hermione shrugged,

"It's fine." She turned to Bill. "You sure you don't want to go out?" Bill nodded.  

"Okay then.  We'll be seeing you later!" Ron said, 

"Don't wait up!" George added grinning and winking.  Hermione laughed and waved as the four walked out of the door into the hot evening air.  Bill raked a hand through his hair and smiled at Hermione.

"So, do you fancy going for something to eat? Someplace quiet?" He asked.  Hermione considered a moment then nodded.

"Yeah that would be good." She agreed, "I'll go and get dressed, be right back." She sped into her room and fumbled through her wardrobe pulling out a cream dress which clung to her curves and ended just above her knee showing an amount of deeply tanned leg.  Directed her wand at her face then hair Hermione charmed a light dusting of makeup and loose shiny curls.  Pulling on a pair of shoes she headed back into the lounge.  Bill was waiting dressed in black jeans and a pale cream shirt his tanned face showed up brilliantly.  Grinning broadly at her his teeth sparkled white and his eyes glittered with a deep blue.

"Ready?" He asked extending his arm to her.  Hermione nodded and taking his arm they exited the villa into the moist muggy evening.

After a relaxed meal in a serene restaurant right on the beach Hermione and Bill sat in a relaxed silence waiting for the bill.  Hermione's hand snaked onto Bill's knee beneath the table.

"Thanks for taking me out tonight," She said smiling, "The food was delicious." She added patting her stomach contentedly.  Bill grinned his hand covering hers,

"No problem.  Maybe we can do it more." He answered a hopeful smile playing at the corners of his mouth.  Hermione blushed and looked down at the table cloth.

"Yeah, maybe." She mumbled smiling.  The waiter weaved up to the couple's table and dropped a receipt and after dinner chocolates.  

"Shall we take a walk?" Bill asked gesturing to the sand and glittering sea.  Hermione nodded and let him lead her out into the dusky night.  Walking away from the restaurant along the edge of surf, the pair drew slowly closer, Bill's arm resting lightly on Hermione's bronzed shoulders.  After wandering idly for fifteen minutes Hermione stopped and flopped down onto the sand, Bill dropping down beside her.

"It is beautiful here.  I'm really going to miss it." Hermione said gazing out towards the horizon.

"Me too." Bill agreed.  "These last few days, I've got some good memories." He added smiling.  Hermione grinned.

"Yeah," She agreed, Bill shifted slightly,

"I'm glad we sorted things out.  Tonight was really nice.  I love spending time with you 'Mione." He said quietly.  Hermione smiled turning to face him in the sultry dusk.

"I'm glad too." She answered softly.  Her deep coffee eyes staring deeply into Bill's deep sapphire pools, at first she just saw content and relaxation then the pupils became darker almost a navy blue a question burning in them.  Swallowing Hermione felt Bill's hands cup her face lightly, and in answer to his eyes she closed hers, feeling his hot breath a second before their lips came into contact.  The kiss was soft and tentative at first, reminiscent of the encounter at the beginning of the holidays, Bill drew back slowly resting his forehead against Hermione's and studying her face for confirmation.  In answer Hermione looped her hands in the nape of his neck and drew his mouth back to hers.  The kiss intensified, passion burning, Bill fingered the silky curls of Hermione's glossy chestnut hair, and Hermione ran Bill's tousled hair through her fingers crushing his lips against hers.  Shuddering as Bill ran his tongue along her bottom lip and gained access to her mouth.  The kiss deepened further, Hermione leant back onto the soft sand pulling Bill forward with her, feeling his frame resting on her she let her hands release his hair and one travel down his back the other snaking beneath his shirt and coming into contact with the smooth, chiselled stomach.  Bill gasped against her mouth and Hermione smiled slightly biting softly on his bottom lip she slipped the shirt off, and felt Bill's hands begin to unzip her dress.  Not breaking her lips from his she wriggled out of the dress and lay beneath his bare chest in her underwear.  Bill pulled back panting slightly, his eyes travelled over Hermione's bronzed skin, barley covered by the dainty black lingerie,

"You're beautiful," He breathed before descending onto her lips again,  Hermione's hands travelled up and down his bare back exploring and feeling each muscle,  Bill reached behind her back and unclasped her bra dropping it onto the increasing pile of clothing he sighed as his hands explored the unflawed expanse of silkily smooth skin beneath his fingers. Hermione's hands stroked Bill's back then journeyed round to the front of his chest.  Her palms splayed across the firm, sun kissed torso, slowly slipping downwards, gradually she unbuttoned the jeans and tugged impatiently as Bill pulled them off.  Hermione wriggled and flipped Bill over straddling him in his plain crisp white boxers she continued to kiss him lightly tracing his mouth with her tongue, and grinding her hips against his slowly.  Bill's arms locked in the small of Hermione's back keeping her skin in contact with his, feeling Hermione's hands graze his straining erection he released a groan into her mouth.  Hermione began to slowly pull back the waistband when a startled shout interrupted them.

_What do you think? Please review! With any ideas and suggestions… _


	7. In The Heat of The Night

_Summer Holiday_

Chapter 7.  In the Heat of the Night

The twins' gleeful yell pierced the silent humid evening.  Startled, Bill sat up his underwear pinging back into place, Hermione rolled off him and the scantily clothed pair stared up at Fred and George's identical evil grins.  Hermione swore under her breath and to disguise her flaming cheeks began to search in the sand for her clothes.  Before the twins had a moment to speak Bill had risen angrily from the ground and hissed something to them venomously.  At his words the pair shrugged then nodded and turned to head back up the beach, sniggering.

A little further up the beach, Harry swallowed trying to rid himself of the uncomfortable lump in his throat, past Fred and George's shadowy outlines he could see the silhouettes of two bodies, he knew who they were.  Suppressing the twisting feelings within his stomach he turned silently and strode back towards the music and lights.

"Shit." Hermione breathed fumbling in the darkness; she snuck a sidelong glance at Bill, and found he was obviously trying to smother a grin, she dissolved into muffled giggles.

"Help, I can't find my bra." She gasped; Bill snorted with laughter and dropped to his knees, retrieving it moments later from a point a fair distance away.  He crawled behind Hermione and carefully helped her fasten it; Hermione flinched at the feel of his breath against her neck.  Swivelling around Hermione pulled her dress back on and faced him, the humour and excitement of the discovery evaporated instantly as a thought dawned on her.

"Ron.  Harry." She whispered urgently to Bill, he shook his head.

"Don't worry.  Fred and George won't say anything for now, and we can deal with them in time."  He reassured her, Hermione fidgeted nervously, unsure on the twins' reliability on the issue.  Bill stood up and brushed sand from his knees, reaching across he gently swept off some Hermione's shoulder.  Leaving his hand on her shoulder he leant in and kissed her, sweet and lingering.  He drew away and brushed a loose lock of hair away from her face, mentally storing away the image of her at that moment, her hair tousled and messy, lips swollen, eyes twinkling and skin entirely glowing by the faint hue of the moonlight.  Hermione's lips curved in a smile.

"Thank you for tonight," She said.

"The pleasure was all mine." Bill answered, taking her hand.  Hermione grinned to herself, _no, not all yours. _

Bill and Hermione wandered back to the villa and sat for a few awkward minutes in the lounge conversing edgily with the twins, the twins realised they had the upper hand and were cockily retorting to Bill and Hermione's pleas for their discretion.  After a while, Bill stood up fuming, glaring at Fred and George's irritatingly unfazed faces.

"'Mione, go to bed.  I need to _remind_ my brothers of something." He said through clenched teeth, Hermione shrugged and yawning headed for her room.  Idly wondering what deep secret Bill would manage to recollect to keep the twins silent.  Shutting her door behind her she pulled off her dress and headed for the bathroom.  So far into the holiday she had only desired quick, refreshing showers but now her body ached for a long, relaxing bath.  Hermione eyed the basic, narrow bath distastefully and her gaze strayed to the bathroom table on which her wand was lying.  Picking it up she twirled it between her fingers and kicking the door shut behind her and locking it she turned her attention to the bath.  Muttering a string of charms she managed to lengthen and deepen the bath till it resembled a small pool, flicking her wand at the plain taps, Hermione transfigured them into a wide variety, similar to the prefects' bathroom back at Hogwarts.  Grinning satisfactorily, she removed her underwear and twiddled several taps, the roomy bath instantly filled with steaming, fragranced water and huge, frothy mountains of bubbles.  Happily Hermione sank under the soothing water with a sigh of content, idly grasping her wand from the edge; she conjured candles and then turned off the lights.   

Harry sat alone, on the cool, paved steps beside the villa's pool.  Frustratedly he ran a hand through his hair, and screwed up his eyes, trying desperately to erase the moonlit silhouettes which were paroling his brain.  Exhaling noisily he tried to collect his thoughts, the holiday had been going well, there wasn't any strain between him and Hermione like he had feared after their second break up.  Granted, it was amicable, a decision they had both come to after long nights of deliberation, they were better as friends, it was the best way.  Or so he had thought. Why then had he felt the rush of jealously and resent at the blurred figure of Bill.  Resting his head in his hands he sighed exasperatedly, and tried to reason.  Was this feeling just a protective rush of sensitivity for his best friend or something more, was he regretting what had passed between them, what seemed like an age back in England.  Harry felt his mind screaming the latter was the truth.  Irritated and perturbed Harry stood and decided to find some answers.

Woozily Hermione sat upright in the bath, attempting to clear her head and distinguish the sound she had just heard.  

"Hermione?" A faint knock on the bathroom door was accompanied by a whisper.  Bill.  Hermione felt her mouth curve into a smile, plucking her wand from the floor she directed it to the door and muttered, "Alohamora." Hearing the lock click open she held her breath in anticipation as the door slid slowly open.  Bill's tall, muscular form sidled round the frame and entered the hazy, dimly lit room.  He pushed the door shut behind him and turned his gaze to Hermione, only her head and one, smooth knee could be glimpsed from beneath the thick blanket of foam.  She flashed him an impish grin and tossed her damp curls.  Bill opened his mouth to speak but she pressed a finger to her lips in a warning, and simply let her eyes rake him from head to toe suggestively.  Bill felt his face flush from the intense stare, he understood her implications and had no intent in resisting them, grinning, he flicked her wand behind him to lock the door and undressed.  The next moment he was sliding into the hot soapy water beside Hermione, she smiled at him and leant over, running a hand down his chiselled chest, whispering into his ear,

"Want me to soap you down?" She asked, Bill's increased breathing seemed to suggest the affirmative and so Hermione shifted position slightly to gain full access to his bare back and began to rub a lotion into the tanned skin.  The cream smelt strongly of vanilla and jasmine, and mixed with the muggy, fragrant mist enveloping the entire bathroom it was heady and intoxicating.  Hermione let her hands run over Bill's shoulder down onto his chest, her breasts pressing into his back, this move seemed to spark something in Bill, and he roughly twisted her over and lay between her silky legs.  Grinning down at her Bill studied her deep toffee coloured eyes, he was fascinated by how deep they were, breathing raggedly, partly from the moist air he lowered his lips to hers.  Hermione groaned into his mouth, his kiss was intense, exhilarating, his tongue probing, his hands gliding, all over her body, effortlessly due to the water.  Raising her dripping hands Hermione laced her fingers through Bill's damp, tousled hair and pulled his face to hers, prolonging the kiss.  She was feeling light headed, the feelings, the strong scents, the lack of oxygen.  It didn't matter, the sensations he was creating were explosive.  Hermione felt blackness tickling at the edges of her mind; pulling away from the kiss she took a deep breath.  Bill shifted his body out of the bath, water pouring off his back and tugged at her hands.  He pulled her out of the bath and taking her wand he directed to the floor and muttered a charm, the floor beneath their feet became as soft and squashy.  The couple fell back onto it, continuing the kiss; the heat between the two bodies was extreme.  Everywhere Hermione's hands touched set Bill's nerves tingling as if with electricity.  Circling Bill's face with her hands Hermione drew him even closer and wrapped her legs around his muscular torso, feeling the searing heat of his shaft against her.  Opening her eyes, she saw him gazing down at her, breathing hard.  Their foreheads rested together, tiny glistening beads of perspiration mixed with the moisture from the scented mist still swirling about them from the bath.  His normally cobalt eyes had deepened to an almost navy blue,

"Hermione?"  She nodded, not breaking eye contact, "Is this… is this the first time?"  He asked huskily.  Hermione shook her head,

"Harry." She replied quietly.  Bill nodded in understanding, and as Hermione intertwined her fingers in his hair and crushed his lips against hers, he gave in and plunged forward, her legs locking around him, ankles resting in the small of his back.  The frenzied pace, increased the temperature in the room to an extortionate high.  Hermione felt like she would burst into flame, she couldn't catch her breath but it added to the pleasure in a strange, dangerous way.  Bill's breathing was ragged as he sent Hermione spiralling into a climax, moments later he collapsed against her, the scented water from the bath, mingled with perspiration running over their naked bodies.  Propping himself up onto an elbow which sunk an inch or two into the cushiony floor Bill swept a damp curl away from Hermione's flushed face and smiled.  Not needing to speak, he leant down and kissed her lips, lightly for a lingering minute, before drawing away and winding an arm around her stomach her pulled her against his chest, feeling her head tuck beneath his chin, her hair brushing him lightly, he smiled contently, and let the drowsiness overcome him.

Pausing outside Hermione's door, Harry swallowed.  Resolved, he raised his fist to knock, but before it stuck the door he let it unfurl to a palm, which hit it softly, only creating a practically inaudible sound.  Harry rested his forehead against the cool wood of the door and took a deep breath, he had to confront her with what he was feeling, he knew from experience, bottling up feelings didn't agree with him, nor did it solve anything.  He knew he could trust Hermione to be honest, even if it was what he didn't want to hear, he needed to know.  Lifting his fist he knocked lightly, tensely awaiting a reply.  Nothing.  He struck again.  Silence.  Perhaps she was asleep he considered, hovering a moment in the hall he was unsure on what to try next.  He let his hand rest on the door handle, and carefully twisted it, peering into the dark room.  The bed was empty, unmade, but that wasn't unusual, he knew Hermione, although obsessively tidy in most cases, never made the bed.  Inching into the room he stared around, it was impeccably tidy, except a pile of wrinkled clothes in the centre of the pale carpet.  Harry frowned, then noticing the door to the bathroom was directly in front of the crumpled heap.  

"'Mione?" He called quietly tapping tentatively on the bathroom door. There was no reply, a flicker of worry quivered in Harry's stomach, he tried the door.  Locked.  Swallowing he knocked again louder, still no reply. Taking a deep breath he drew back and pulled out his wand, "Alohamora," He whispered, stepping forward he pulled open the door a few inches.  There, in the centre of the room upon, the floor, obviously enchanted as it sloped comfortably like a bed lay Hermione and Bill, naked.  Harry's jaw clenched, he had time to notice the protective arm encircling Hermione's bare waist.  He pulled the door closed.  Feeling slightly nauseous both from the sight, and the pungent scent which had hit him when he opened the door, Harry staggered away to his bed.

Yellow light was streaming into the bathroom; Hermione opened her eyes and stretched happily.  Bill's arm was still locked securely around her waist, she carefully wriggled out of his grip and pulled a large fluffy towelling robe down from a hook on the back of the door and wrapped it around her.  She knelt down on the still soft floor beside Bill and watched intently as he slept, he looked angelic, the curls framing his face, his eyelashes making two arcs on his tanned cheeks.  Hermione smiled and viewed the subtle rise and fall of his chest, after a moment his eyelids twitched and slid open to reveal the startling blue.  Hermione leant down to kiss him, her tongue running lightly along his bottom lip.  He sat up, stretching sleepily.

"Morning." He yawned, Hermione grinned, 

"Good Morning." She replied.  She threw him another robe, than averted her gaze to the bathroom.  It was a mess, the bath was still full, lumps of foam floating on the surface, heaps of bubbles scatted the floor, as did towels and Bill's clothes.  Bill chuckled.

"Hmm.  Perhaps we better clean this lot up." He suggested raising an eyebrow.  Hermione nodded, retrieving her wand from beneath Bill's boxers with a laugh.  She directed first at the bath, muttering under her breath it returned to the narrow, original state.  With a sweeping motion of her wrist the towels were collected and neatly folded, the soapy piles of bubbles disappeared.  Sighing she offered her hand to Bill who pulled himself to his feet and watched as she pointed the wand at the floor, feeling it return to hard marble.  A realisation suddenly dawned on Hermione as she perched on the edge of the bathtub,

"Bill.  Won't Fred and George realise you've been gone all night?" She asked.  Bill shook his head,

"No.  Part of the bargain I made with them for their silence was for me to create myself a separate room.  They hate sharing with me." He said laughing.

"What?" Hermione asked confused.  Bill shrugged,

"I did a lot of the extensions on The Burrow; it's not hard once you've got the basic spell.  Then it's just transfigurations for the furniture and such.  I can get rid of it when we leave, and you can't see it from the outside anyway." Hermione raised her eyebrows in surprise; there was obviously a lot about Bill Weasley she didn't know.  It intrigued her.  She grinned,

"You better get going, but I want to see your new room.  Soon." Hermione said, Bill raised his eyebrows suggestively, "And, I need a shower." Hermione added with a grin.  Bill nodded, leaning forward he kissed the corner of her mouth, making it curve into a smile.  

"Okay.  See you in a bit."  He replied.  Hermione nodded, and watched him slip out of the door, then turned towards the refreshing cascade of water from the shower.

_Please review! _


	8. Confession & Catastrophe

Author Note: Thankyou to everyone who reviewed the recent chapters! I really appreciate them.  I'm going to aim for ten reviews per chapter from now on! As you may be able to tell from this chapter, the story is taking a more serious turn now, and the plot is hopefully going to deepen a little (providing I'm up to writing it!).  I hope people will like the new direction of the fic!

In answer to some questions and points raised…

à In answer to Classic Cowboy, Hermione Alanna Granger and Harry's Cheer Angel asking whether there is possible H/Hr romance in the future… yes there is a possibility! Hence the fic now being listed under Harry and Hermione romance. (However listing under this doesn't necessarily mean Harry & Hermione together, it could be a romance where Harry has romantic encounters with someone, while Hermione has with someone else, you see what I mean?)

à LCM, yes I did read the books and the answer to that point is in one of the author notes on an earlier chapter.

_Summer Holiday_

Chapter 8.  Confessions & Catastrophe

"Morning Harry." Ron yawned as he stretched out on his bed.   Harry rolled onto his front, jammed a pillow over his head and mumbled indistinctly.

"I'm gonna shower." Ron stated, throwing back his covers and stumbling sleepily towards the bathroom.  Under his pillow Harry frowned angrily recalling last night's happenings.  He had only managed to fall asleep after endless hours of tossing and turning amongst his sheets, unable to settle.  Hearing the shower click on and the splashing of the water, Harry screwed up his eyes and forcing his brain to clear, drifted back to sleep.  After showering Ron re-entered the bedroom, he pulled on a pair of tattered shorts and a tee-shirt Hermione had bought him back from one of her holidays in southern France.  Glancing briefly at the slow rise and fall of the mound in Harry's bed, he headed for the kitchen.  Staring around, Ron realised that he was surprisingly, first up.  He pulled open the fridge and began to create a giant breakfast for himself.  He was just frying three eyes and some rashers of bacon when Hermione pranced into the kitchen.

"Morning gorgeous!" She chirped happily ruffling his hair affectionately, "This shirt looks good." She added tugging playfully on the back of the top, and glancing over his shoulder into the sizzling pan.  Ron grinned.

"Thanks! Want some?" He offered, Hermione wrinkled her nose with a laugh and shook her head. 

"No thanks! I'll have toast."  She replied and slotted two slices into the toaster pulling it down and rummaging around the kitchen for butter, jam and knives.  Cheerily she asked Ron about his night and Ron supplied her with the details of his conversations with Zara, the girl he had met at the bar at the beginning of the holiday.

"She's so cool." Ron enthused, "She's been travelling for five months, and the places she's been... they sound amazing!" He said dreamily.  Hermione chuckled and poked him in the ribs lightly.

"Mmm getting on well then?" She said Ron nodded happily.  "What about Harry and that other girl?" She asked buttering her toast and eyeing Ron's plate piled high with toast, eggs and bacon.  Ron shrugged squeezing tomato ketchup all over his food, 

"I dunno, she seems cool, his type, but he left real early last night.  Maybe they weren't getting along, I dunno.  He's still asleep." He said shovelling a forkful of food into his mouth.  Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Oh," She said taking a bite of her toast and washing it down with a mouthful of orange juice.  Moments later a very hung over pair of twins staggered into the kitchen.  Fred pulled himself up onto a stool next to Hermione, and George sat next to Ron opposite her.  Hermione smiled faintly amused at the queasy expressions on their green tinged faces.  Ron laughed, and waved a forkful of bacon beneath George's nose making his elder brother blanch.

"Want some George?" Ron asked chortling.  George shook his head furiously covering his mouth, then stopped abruptly as if the movement hurt him and cupped his head with his spare hand.  Hermione rolled her eyes,

"Good night boys?" She asked jumping down from her stool and pouring two glasses of water and setting them in front of the twins.  George nodded lightly trying to not move his head too much.

"Mmm." Fred murmured in agreement taking a sip of water.  "Feeling a bit rough though." He added with a sigh.  Hermione laughed.

"Really? I'd never have guessed." She said sarcastically, "Hold on here a sec, I've got something for you." She added speeding off towards her room.  She pulled open a drawer on her dresser and picked out a small glass bottle containing an electric blue potion.  Walking back into the kitchen she grabbed a spoon from the counter and set it and the bottle in between Fred and George.

"There you go, Madame Malkin's Hangover Cure." She said, "For those _morning__ after's, also suitable for use after Stag and Hen nights, New Year parties and Pub Crawls." She quipped quoting the label with a grin.  Fred poured a spoonful, grimaced and swallowed it, George repeating his actions.  Fred shook his head in amazement.  _

"Wow! That stuff is incredible, I feel great!" He said hopping off his stool, pulling open the fridge and swigging from the milk carton.  George nodded and began munching a banana he plucked from the fruit bowl upon the counter,

"Fantastic! Just what me and Fred needed.  Why didn't we ever think to look for a magical cure before?" He cursed himself.  Fred shrugged wiping the milk moustache away from his mouth.

"Dunno.  Cheers 'Mione." He said with a thankful grin.  Hermione waved her hand and went back to eating her toast.  Letting Fred and George's conversation wash over her, she only looked up when she heard the bedroom door click shut behind her, turning she saw Bill emerge.  He had showered and his hair was wet and tousled, his fresh, crisp white tee shirt showed up his ever deepening tan.  Catching Hermione's eye a huge grin spread across his face, she smiled back.

"Morning Bill." She said keeping her voice even as she spun back around to sip her orange juice again, "Do you want a drink?" She asked.  

"Yeah, please." He replied sliding onto the seat next to her and pouring a bowlful of cereal he began to munch through it.  Hermione dispensed a glass of orange juice and pushed it towards him.  They began chatting contently with Ron when the door swung open and Harry slouched into the room.  On first glance Hermione could instantly tell something was wrong, Harry's face was set in a scowl and he walked stiffly into the kitchen and stood with his back to the table pouring a glass of water.

"Morning lazy." Ron drawled with a grin as Harry slid into a seat next to him with a plate of toast and croissants.

"Morning." He grunted, beginning to spread Nutella over his bread.  Hermione frowned slightly at his black mood.  Clearing her throat she reached across the table and put her hand over his,

"You okay Harry?" She queried concernedly, Harry jerked his hand away and looked up with a thunderous glare directed right at her.  Hermione started. "What's wrong?" She exclaimed,

"Nothing." Harry snarled abruptly, his intense gaze flitted momentarily from her face to Bill's then set back down to the table.  Hermione swallowed, realisation dawning on her.  He knew.  Her mind darted back desperately and with horror, she remembered.  Bill had locked the door last night, yet this morning he had wandered through it without needing to unbolt it.  She felt her face flush deeply; Harry had been there sometime before the morning.  He had seen.  Ron frowned in confusion at the uneasy silence, and then a grin spread across his face.

"Maybe Harry needs a bit of that potion." Ron suggested with a grin, indicating the bottle.  "He drowned his sorrows about his crappy date and is regretting it." He added with a chuckle.  Harry glanced at the potion,

"No.  I just need some fresh air." He said, and picking up his plate he headed out onto the patio.  

Harry stormed across the smooth paving and stalked over the garden to a secluded, leafy point out of sight from the villa.  He sat down and held his head in his hands, ignoring the persistent stabbing pain that was shooting through it.  _Why did he have to feel this way? He asked himself angrily, __you should want her to be happy, and she obviously is with Bill.  __You missed your chance.  She's gone.  Harry's stomach twisted dangerously and he pushed his plate away from him with a groan.  A moment later he felt someone drop down into the cool grass beside him.  Hermione stared at him; her skin was dappled by the shadows of the leafy plants the curved over their heads.  They sat in silence for a few minutes Harry following a butterfly fluttering around them and Hermione tearing out little shreds of grass.  Eventually Hermione spoke._

"Harry?" She ventured quietly.  Harry stirred and continued to watche the brightly coloured butterfly dance through the air in front of him.  Hermione sighed exasperatedly and then said, "Look, I'm sorry if you saw… if you saw something last night.  Can we not talk about why you're so upset?" She asked keeping her voice even.  Harry snorted dismissively.

"Isn't it obvious?" He retorted unable to keep the wavering resent and hurt out of his voice.  Hermione shook her head,

"No." She replied glancing at him, Harry kept facing forward and paused a moment before speaking again.

"Last night.  I came to find you because I wanted to talk to you about… about something I had been thinking about.  I knocked and you didn't answer, then I saw you were in the bathroom, I knocked and called you but you didn't answer." He paused and met her eyes.  "I was worried.  So I opened the door.  You were there with Bill." He ended simply, his gaze tearing away from her eyes as if it hurt him to look at her.  Hermione swallowed.

"What did you want to speak about?" She asked softly, half not wanting to hear the answer.  Hermione heard Harry take a sharp intake of breath, and the question hung in the air between them for what seemed like an age.

"I wanted to talk about us." He replied eventually.  Hermione closed her eyes,

"Us?" She croaked faintly.

"I think… I know… I'm still in love with you" Harry said, he felt hollow.  He couldn't believe he had said it.  The weight was off his shoulders, and the whirling thoughts had vanished, his mind just felt empty.  Hermione stayed silent, her toffee coloured pupils burning into his emerald ones, her mouth slightly open in astonishment, she had never thought he'd actually say it.  Not knowing how to reply as she felt as though all her emotions had suddenly disappeared.  Knowing she had to speak, as the silence was killing both of them, Hermione opened her mouth when a yell cut her off.  George was running towards them across the lawn, a look of utter terror plastered across his face.

"Harry! Hermione!" He gasped huskily, "Come quick! It's Dad."  Hermione tore her eyes away from Harry's face in confusion, as she jumped up.

"What?" She stuttered, but George had already set off back to the villa at a run.  Without exchanging another word Hermione and Harry sprinted after him.  They ran into the kitchen and stared around wildly.  Fred and George were sat beside each other of the sofa, both pale and silent staring at the swirls in the marble floor.  Ron was sat with his back to Harry and Hermione; he was slumped onto his arms over the table, his shoulders shaking.  Bill turned to face them; underneath his tanned golden skin was a grey shade.  

"We've got to go back.  Dad's in hospital." Bill said in a dead sounding voice.  Hermione stared at him.

"What's happened? Is he okay?" She asked.  Bill shook his head.

"I don't know.  I spoke to Dumbledore, our house was ransacked.  Mum and Ginny are completely shaken up, but unharmed.  But Dad…" Bill trailed off looking as if he might throw up.  Hermione stepped forward to put her hand on his arm but Bill pulled away roughly.  "Dumbledore thinks… he thinks it was Voldemort." Bill stuttered, his face now a green colour, and his usually cobalt eyes had darkened to the navy Hermione had seen the night before, though this time not through passion but fear and grief.  Hermione heard Harry move behind her, but she couldn't look around, she kept her gaze on Bill, feeling her head begin to reel as his word hit her, she tried to stay calm.

"How are we getting back?" She asked.  

"Dumbledore is sending a port key here.  It's going to be a blue decorated flowerpot; it'll be out on the patio any minute." Bill replied in monotone.  Hermione nodded, her eyes slid past him to Ron's hunched figure, she moved forward but Bill stepped in front of her and shook his head.   "Everyone get your wands, and then get outside." He said.  Fred and George rose together and walked silently to their room; Hermione stared at Ron's back before turning and following Harry down the corridor.  Grabbing her wand she returned to the corridor at the same time as Harry, he had his and Ron's wands in his hand.  Their eye's met for a moment, fear and disbelief reverberated between the gaze, then Harry turned and headed back to the kitchen pursued by Hermione.  The kitchen was empty, Fred, George and Ron were crouched on the patio staring intently at a small prettily painted flowerpot, china blue flowers were dotted around the ring.  Bill was stood waiting for them; Harry dropped to his knees beside Ron and pressed his wand into his palm.  Hermione squatted in the ring and reaching up entwined her fingers with Bill's pulling him into the circle.  The group waited a moment, then Bill spoke again.

"Okay on the count of three." He glanced around, Fred, George and Harry's eyes were focused blankly on the pot, but Ron's were screwed up as he rocked silently on his ankles, tears rolling down his cheeks.  Hermione was looking alarmed and murmuring soothing noises, as she smoothed her spare hand over his back.  "Ron!" Bill barked, mustering his energy to pull his brother together, although he felt like falling apart himself.  Ron stopped rocking but didn't open his eyes.  "On the count of three, OK?" He repeated forcing his voice to be strong and clear, Ron nodded, and Bill watched Hermione's hand snake down to guide Ron's fist to the pot, it relaxed and he hovered a finger over the rim.  Hermione hovered her hand and turned her face to Bill's.  Her eyes were wide with fear and another less recognisable emotion, she squeezed his hand which was still entwined with hers, but Bill tore it away, as he averted his gaze to the pot.  Clearing his throat, he shakily spoke…

"One…two…three!"

_Please READ then REVIEW!_


	9. Old Friends

_Summer Holiday_

Chapter 9.  Old Friends

Hermione screwed up her eyes as they travelled, feeling her hips bump against Bill's and on the opposite side, Harry's.  The port key seemed to last a lot longer than she could ever remember any other to have.   When finally she felt her feet ram onto the ground she fought hard to maintain her balance.  Her eyes still closed she heard a stifled sound, a half scream, half sob.  Hermione opened her eyes and looked around, they were in Hogwarts, that much she could tell, however she had never been in the room before. It was small, and decorated with deep mahogany panelling and ruby coloured wallpaper, a large painting of an English countryside covered one of the walls, sheep were grazing peacefully in the fields and the trees rustled gracefully in the light breeze.  The floor was covered in thick, sheepskin rugs, and on one wall was a huge French window, which was shut and had heavy drapes pulled across it.  Hermione followed the chink of bright sunlight that shone from a gap between the curtains and cut a white line through the room, and saw a strip of the Hogwarts grounds, smooth lawn, and then the glittering surface of the lake.  Suddenly a sorrowful sound broke the eerie silence, and Hermione's head snapped to the side.  Beside a large bed sat Molly Weasley, her eyes were bloodshot and red, her hair messy and as she held out her hands palm up to embrace her four sons Hermione noticed four red moons cut into them, where she had been digging her fingernails in anguish.

"Boys!" Mrs Weasley sobbed out, clutching the twins to her chest.  Hermione tore her eyes away from them and saw Dumbledore was standing in the shadows of the room; he nodded to Hermione and to the side of her where she presumed Harry was standing.  Shifting her gaze it came to rest on the bed, and her breath caught sharply in her throat.  Between the sheets lay an almost unrecognisable Arthur Weasley; His face was a horrid palette of colours, red raw in some places, ranging to tones of blues and purples in different degrees of bruises.  His eyes were swollen, and lips both split.  He lay very still. 

"Dad!" Ron's anguished voice cracked the silence as he ran towards the bed.  At this point Dumbledore moved into the light.

"He is unconscious Ron." He said in his quiet voice, his blue eyes glittering sadly.  Ron turned and stared wildly at the tall wizard, he seemed unable to speak.

"He will recover.  He is being carefully monitored and cared for by Madam Pomfrey and specialists from St Mungo's." Dumbledore said his tone assuring, Ron didn't answer his wide eyes turned back to his father's limp body.  Hermione twisted her hands together, feeling bile rise in her mouth, she didn't know what to do, she wanted to comfort Mrs Weasley.  Ron.  Bill.  The twins.  But she couldn't feel the right to cross the distance that separated the family from her and Harry, stranded in the middle of the room.  Instead she dropped to her knees unnoticed and scooped up the used port key.  Straightening she handed it to Dumbledore who took it and swept her with a piercing, searching gaze.

"Miss Granger, Mr Potter.  If you'd accompany me…" He said softly.  Hermione nodded, her gaze travelling from the back of Ron's head to Molly Weasley who was obscured by the twins and rested on Bill.  She met his eyes, trying to offer him some comfort, show him she was feeling some of his pain, Bill looked back at her as if she was stranger, then quickly snapped his stare away.  Hermione swallowed down the bitter taste in her mouth and the impending tears and followed Dumbledore from the room, hearing Harry pursue her.

"What happened?" Harry asked Dumbledore his voice reverberating with fear and anger.  Dumbledore sighed and laced the tips of his bony fingers together,

"Yesterday, Molly, Ginny and Arthur were enjoying a quiet lunch, when five death eaters apparated into The Burrow.  Two of them seized Ginny and her mother.  The other three took Arthur upstairs." Dumbledore paused, looking disgusted.  "It appears they wanted information on your location." He continued looking at Harry whose stomach lurched in guilt. "When Arthur refused to give anything away, they physically beat him." Hermione flinched and looked away.  "Downstairs, the death eaters were spooked by the Weasley's resident ghoul and Ginny managed to break out of her attacker's grip.  She drew her wand…" He shook his head slowly, "I don't know what she planned to do, obviously she was utterly terrified and could hear her father's moans.  The death eaters perhaps worried about their breach of control, or for some other reason at that instant apparated.  Ginny contacted me, and we brought Arthur here."  He finished.  Hermione sighed holding her head in her hands.

"He's back?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes." Dumbledore replied, his gaze directed at Harry.  "He seems as determined as usual to get to you Harry.  This time I fear he is stronger.  However you are also, older and wiser." Hermione glanced at Harry he looked green and very sick, she wanted to hold him and tell him it wasn't it fault but she couldn't, his outburst in Bermuda still fresh in her mind although partly clouded by the recent events.

"Hermione, I would ask you to leave me to speak to Harry alone for a while.  Perhaps you would enjoy a walk in the grounds with Remus.  He will be waiting in the Entrance Hall." Dumbledore said, the phrase was carefully maintained as a suggestion but his voice held all the implications of a command.  Hermione sighed and nodded, her gaze rested on Harry for a moment before she exited Dumbledore's office and walked down the stairs.  Hermione didn't head for the entrance hall; instead she traced her way back to the hospital block and took a seat outside the door that led to the room which contained the shaken Weasley family.  She didn't know how long she sat on the cold marble floor, her eyes fixed intently on the door handle in front of her.  Eventually it turned and Bill emerged from the darkened room.  Hermione scrambled to her feet.

"Bill..." She began reaching out to touch his arm, comfort him.  Bill jerked his arm away and his eyes flashed as he looked at her.  

"Where's Dumbledore?" He demanded curtly.  Hermione gulped taken aback, 

"His office, with Harry.  Bill, I--" Bill cut across her his eyes burned into hers, and Hermione winced under the pain that overflowed from them.

"Hermione I can't talk to you." He said simply, Hermione opened her mouth to protest but he shook his head.  "Please.  Hermione." He said, although Hermione knew he wasn't asking her, but telling her to back off.  Swallowing down her tears she nodded and stepped aside to let him pass.  He headed through the empty ward, down the centre of the parallel lines of beds, not looking back.  Hermione bit her lip hard to stop herself from dissolving into tears and set off towards the entrance hall.

Hermione's eyes were blinded with tears as she stumbled into the empty, unfamiliar entrance hall.  She blinked the space into focus and saw a tall man, with messy, sandy blonde hair and soft, caring eyes.  Feeling another sob well up in her, she propelled herself towards him.  Remus caught her in his arms and felt her melt into anguished sobs against his chest.  He lowered himself to the marble step, and let her cry against him, murmuring softly and smoothing her hair comfortingly.  Eventually Hermione drew away, her deep brown eyes were an alarming mixture of sorrow, fear and hurt.  Her lip trembled slightly, and then her jaw stiffened and she appeared to mentally shake herself.  Remus remained silent, watching her.  Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she had cried, for herself, for Arthur, Ron, Bill, Harry and the Weasleys. And now, she knew she had to be strong.  Her eyes snapped open and she stared expectantly at Remus.  

"Hermione." He greeted her, his hand covering hers protectively.  

"Remus.  It's good to see you." She replied attempting a smile.  Remus nodded.

"I'd hoped we'd meet again in better circumstances." He said gravely, and Hermione flinched.  "Will you walk with me? Dumbledore wishes me to speak to you." Remus stood, pulling lightly on her hand, the formal tone he spoke to her in was alien but Hermione rose obligingly.  He led her out of the large doors, down the wide spreading steps and down one of the many winding gravel paths that led through the rose gardens.

"So how long have you known he was back?" Hermione asked.  

"Dumbledore has been receiving rumours for the past two years Hermione.  You know that." He answered his tone softening and relaxing slightly in the open.

"Yes.  But didn't he get any hint towards this… this sudden…" She trailed off.  Remus shook his head.

"No.  He had in fact been becoming slightly suspicious of the lack of whispers recently, but the attack was totally unexpected." He said.  Hermione remained silent for a while, her eyes fixed on the skittering chips of gravel that bounced where her feet hit the path.  After a while she spoke again.

"What are we going to do?" Even as she asked it, Hermione knew she'd hate the answer.  Nothing like this was simple.  It couldn't have an easy, resolved answer.  Remus sighed.

"All that we can. Dumbledore had summoned a number of Aurors.  He has a selection of people researching all possible information that could help us." He paused and stopped walking, grasping Hermione's arm and spinning her to face him.

"Dumbledore believes that Voldemort may try and contact us somehow.  He is arrogant and calculating and often seeks the anger and sorrow his actions consequence." Remus said watching her intently.  Hermione swallowed.

"How can I help?" She asked, Remus didn't answer immediately.  "Remus please." She continued her voice shaking, "I love Harry and Ron more than anything I have to do anything I can." Remus nodded.

"I know Hermione."

"No, you don't." She gasped biting her lip to stop herself breaking down again as a flash of Bill's angry face sped across her mind.  "The Weasley's are like my family.  And Harry…" She licked her lips unable to put into words what he was to her. 

"I do.  Hermione.  Trust me." He repeated sombrely, and Hermione winced.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean…" She stuttered. Remus shook his head.

"Don't apologise.  We need to be strong.  Hermione you are going to have enormous amounts of pressure put on you.  Dumbledore wants you to help research.  Your friends will need your support.  It's going to be hard." He said solemnly.  "But.  Remember you are not alone.  I'm here for you, Sirius, Dumbledore.  If ever you need to talk." He said his eyes fixed upon hers.  Hermione nodded.

"And Harry." Remus said, Hermione started at the mention of his name segregated from the natural conversation.  

"What…?" She stammered anxiously.  Remus eyed her confusion at her reaction flashing in his gaze.

"You two will need each other more than anything.  The Weasley's will need to support each other; they are suffering a common loss.  You and Harry will have to be strong together." Remus said slowly watching her intently for each tiny reaction her face gave.  Hermione battled to look as normal as possible.

"I know." She said simply, "Thank you." She added, feeling Remus draw her into another hug.  His arms wound around her tightly and she felt loved and protected, he felt like some sort of elder brother figure to her.  Drawing away, Hermione summoned all of her strength and looked Remus square in the eyes.

"Where should I go?" She asked.  

"The team is working in the library.  They're expecting you.  I'll speak to Dumbledore.  I'm about if you need me." He said his tone reassuring.  Hermione smiled and turning she walked swiftly in the direction of the castle.

Upon entering the doors of the library, Hermione started at the untidiness.  The library usually epitomized neat.  Books were stacked in thickness, descending size, alphabetically.  To alter it was a normally a crime, so the parchment strewn mess she had stumbled on was another element in this hideous parallel world that shook her.  The desks of the library, usually smartly arranged bordering the room were crowded into the space in the centre.  Opened books, stacks of volumes, rolls of parchment were scattered everywhere.  Ink pots, quills and empty goblets were dotted amongst these.  There were noticeable chunks of books missing from the visible shelves and three ladders were leant against the towering bookcases having been used to retrieve books from dusty, high unreachable places.  A group of about twelve witches and wizards were sat amongst the clutter, some in discussion, others deeply engrossed in reading or taking notes.  Hermione cleared her throat and all the heads snapped up to stare at her.

"Hermione!" A familiar voice rang out and Hermione saw Sirius Black, Harry's godfather coming towards her across the room, his arms outstretched.  He embraced her tightly, and kissed the top of her head.

"Talk to me later." He muttered into her ear, before pulling away and addressing the group.  "Everyone, this is Hermione Granger.  She will be aiding us in our enquiries." He paused and scanned the group.  "Hermione, you know Professors Mc Gonogall, Flitwick and Snape." He said gesturing to Flitwick and Mc Gonogall who were partly obscured by a large stack of books.  Snape who had been writing a long passage of spidery looking script looked up and fixed her with his jet black eyes, Hermione swallowed and nodded vaguely.  Sirius squeezed her arm encouragingly.

"I'll leave everyone else to introduce themselves to you." He decided. 

"Okay." Hermione said softly her eyes skimming the group.  Her stomach knotted suddenly as from behind one of the tall bookcases three people emerged.  Alastor Moody, her former teacher at Hogwarts was accompanied by Charlie Weasley and Bill.  Charlie looked tense, his athletic form seemed to be buzzing in anticipation ready to spring at anything, his deeply tanned face made Bill's sun kissed complexion look pale in comparison, his brown eyes held the same subdued angst as she had seen in almost everyone she had spoken to on her return to England.  He didn't notice her.  Bill's blue eyes however met hers something surged between the gaze, and Hermione started towards him, but Sirius having noticed the exchange, held her back and twisting her to break the eye contact he pushed her towards a studious looking witch with shiny black hair dappled with grey.

"This is Leticia Stone." Sirius said hurriedly.  Hermione strained a smile at the woman, trying to twist in Sirius grip back to Bill but he hung on with a vice grip and pushed her into a seat next to the witch.

"I'll let her explain what's happening.  I'll come and find you later." He said firmly his hand resting on her shoulder, not allowing her head to turn.  Hermione nodded in exasperation and watched as Sirius fixed her with one last penetrating stare then sprinted towards the trio who were waiting a few metres away.  He hissed something to Bill whose loaded gaze instantly snapped away from Hermione and the group exited the library.

_Please Read & Review!_


	10. Stolen

_Summer Holiday_

Chapter 10.  Stolen

Hermione had been introduced to the majority of wizards and witches working for Dumbledore and had taken an instant like to Leticia.  Leticia had been working with a young witch called Jade, she looked about eighteen and although she was friendly to Hermione she seemed to radiate a defensive, powerful energy.  She had long shiny hair, an attractive mixture of blonde tones, light browns, dashed with strands of ice blonde and coppery gold streaks.  Her eyes were aqua and were faintly familiar to Hermione.  The trio were scanning thick dusty volumes that held information on ancient strengthening magic.  Hermione sighed,

"There is so many spells Voldemort could be using, how are we ever going to find the right one?" She wondered aloud.  Leticia shrugged,

"We can't.  We need to try and get a broad knowledge of everything, that way when we find out what Voldemort is using, we will have a background on it." She said her hand deftly copying a passage on Egyptian power draining charms.  A wizard walked over to their cluttered desk and bent down to address Jade, he handed her a note which she scanned then looked up at Hermione.

"Hermione, could you possibly go and meet a delivery for me?" She asked her aqua eyes flashing; Hermione nodded pushing her chair away and stretching her legs.

"Of course." She replied, 

"Thanks." Jade frowned as she glanced down at the scrap of parchment, "Hmm, it doesn't say who has sent it, Mundungus." She said to the wizard, he glanced at the note.

"It just arrived by anonymous owl." He informed her.  Jade frowned again and pulling out her wand she directed it at the parchment and muttered.

"Revealio." The parchment shivered and Jade swore under her breath.  "It's had a concealment charm on it." She decided, she stared at it for a few more moments while Hermione lingered awkwardly.  

"Perhaps we should consult Dumbledore before picking it up." Jade wondered to herself, she bit her bottom lip in consideration and finally sighed and handed the paper to Hermione.

"I'm sure there's no need." She decided.  "It says it will arrive at the lakeside shortly.  Thanks Hermione." Jade said with a smile, as she turned her attention back to her notes.  Hermione shrugged and headed out of the library.  When out of sight she unfolded the note and read.  The uniform text was blunt and short,

 _I have a text which may aid you in your research, Dumbledore.  _

_I will send it to Hogwart's lakeside at 7 o clock tonight._

_Please have someone to collect it._

Hermione wrinkled her nose, suspicion tugged at the edges of her mind but she wiped it away.  She was being paranoid, rightfully so, granted but it was unnecessary to retrieve confirmation on everything, and Jade had already decided it was alright.  Hermione balled the note within her fist and headed to the grounds.  She was slightly surprised by the impending gloom of evening, when she had walked with Remus it had been sunny and bright, and it seemed such a short while ago, she realised she had been in the library a lot longer than she thought.  She crossed the smooth lawns at a jog, the cool breeze nipping at the bare skin of her legs.  She stopped at the edge of the lake, at a point where she could view the entire curve of the lakeside.  Glancing at her watch she saw it read two minutes to seven.  Hermione wrapped her arms around herself against the now chilly wind and waited.

The wind rustled the trees, and sent tiny waves skidding across the lake surface.  Hermione shivered slightly then glanced into the sky.  A small black fleck was speeding towards her.  Moments later a leather clad broomstick rider thumped onto the ground beside her.  Hermione raised her eyebrows; the broom was long and made of a black wood and a small silver logo engraved on it matched the silver badge of the rider.  The rider was male, and tall, his body was wrapped tightly in a black leather suit similar to what Muggle bikers wore.  He wore a helmet too, with a dark, reflective visor.  Hermione smiled and the rider pulled off the helmet.  She jumped her mouth dropping open in amazement.  It was Ben.  

"Hi." He said, sounding as astonished as Hermione was feeling.  

"Hi." She echoed, trying to get her head around the new surreal twist her day was having.  Ben flashed her a smile, his intense aqua eyes sparkling.  Hermione smiled back still shocked, stupidly linking his eyes back to Jade's, _So__ that's who they reminded me of. She thought as, Ben dug in his pocket, and pulled out something tiny and rectangular; he then pulled out a wand and directed it at the minute package.  Muttering something the reduced book grew back to its full size before Hermione's eyes.  He offered it to her._

"You here to pick this up right?" He asked.  

"Yeah." Hermione answered grasping the heavy book she studied the cover, it was blank, unmarked but battered brown leather.  She stared at Ben. "I can't believe you're here, what happened to football?" She asked confused.  

"My dad wanted me to help him out with some work." He replied gesturing to the broomstick and his leather attire. 

"Oh, so he runs a delivery service?" She said.  

"Mmm." Ben murmured, suddenly he yawned widely.

"Well... I better be off, got a long fly." He said with a grimace, Hermione looked at the blackening sky, then back at Ben.  

"You shouldn't fly in the night, especially if you're really tired." She said.  Ben shrugged hopelessly.   "Come back to the castle with me." Hermione said after a moments though with a sigh.  "You can stay in my room.  I'll conjure up a bed." She said, careful to keep any implications out of the tone.

"Are you sure?" Ben queried his gaze sweeping the now dark horizon.  Hermione nodded, she was annoyed, she hadn't needed this new added development.  She had planned to go and find Bill tonight, and now her plans were thwarted, yet Ben was a nice guy and obviously too tired to fly.  She stifled her exasperation and summoned a smile.

"Of course." She said turning on her heel and heading over the grass.  Ben flicked his wand at the broomstick, reducing it, and shoved it into a zipped pocket with his wand, then jogged after Hermione.

"Okay.  I'll just drop this off, and then I'll meet you back here." Hermione said waving the book at Ben.  Ben nodded, and she walked into the library.  Jade and Leticia were bent over a new thick volume, Jade's long deft fingers were travelling lightly along the lines of text.  Her head snapped up at the sound of Hermione's approach and she smiled.

"Thanks Hermione." She said taking the large book.  "No problems then?" She asked examining the beaten cover.  Hermione shook her head. 

"No, none." She paused and glanced around.  "What do I need to do now?" She asked.   Leticia smiled sympathetically at her.

"Go to bed, dear." She suggested, "Get some sleep." Hermione grinned a yawn fighting its way up her throat.  Jade nodded.

"Yes.  Get some sleep.  Oh, and Hermione." Jade called as Hermione turned to leave, "I think Sirius wanted to speak to you, so he might be up to your room later." Hermione nodded.

"Okay, thanks.  See you in the morning." She said with a smile as she exited the library with a quick wave to the remaining wizards and witches.

Hermione climbed the endless stone stairs with Ben trailing behind her.  Finally she reached the door she had been searching for, it led to her old room, as head girl.  

"Charisma." She muttered sleepily, already feeling the fatigue hitting her.  The door swung open and Hermione stumbled inside.  The room was as she had left it, she had cleared it void of her personality so as to leave it clear for her succeeder.  She hadn't imagined being back in the room any time soon.  She glanced around the room impatiently for something to transfigure.  Her eyes rested on a large armchair flicking her wand and mumbling under her breath, the chair transformed into a comfortable looking, fully dressed bed.  Hermione threw Ben a smile.

"There you go.  I'd offer you a room to yourself, but I haven't got any of the other passwords." She explained.  Ben shrugged,

"This is fine, thanks so much." He said gratefully.  Hermione waved her hands. "Sorry for being a pain." He added ruefully.

"No problem.  I'm going to wash, then sleep." She stated with a huge yawn, she turned and walked into the spacious bathroom.  She felt something tug at her heart as she gazed at the large bath, memories of Bermuda flooded back to her, mixed with the tragedy, and confusion that Harry's revelations had added.  Swallowing hard Hermione tried to clear her mind; she glanced again at the bath and stepped around it, deciding a quick shower would suit her better.  After brushing her teeth and scrambling into her pyjamas she knocked hesitantly on the door adjoining back into her room.  There was no answer so she cautiously pulled it open.  Ben was sprawled out in the bed, the covers drawn up to his chin.  Hermione smiled weakly and sat down onto the bed, she picked up a book to keep her awake until Sirius arrived, but after a few pages she was fast asleep, the book fell from her loosened grip to the floor with a soft thump.

An hour later Sirius knocked lightly on the mahogany panelled door.  There was no answer, undeterred he muttered the password and quietly entered the room.  A fatherly smile spread across his tense face as his eyes landed on Hermione, she was curled on her side, her hands clutching the blanket.  Sirius stepped closer, feeling his stomach twist in sadness as he observed the pained expression on her sleeping face, the furrows in her brow.  He glanced around the empty room and pulled a large armchair up to the bedside, sitting down he took her hand lightly, squeezing it comfortingly until the wrinkles in her forehead smoothed away and she looked peaceful and relaxed.

Ben crept down the stone staircase.  He glanced around stealthily and noticed a faint orange glow emitting from the crack of the door to his right.  He pushed it gently and sidled into the room.  He first considered it empty, then spotted a figure curled on the sofa in front of a blazing but oddly silent fire.  Ben coughed lightly causing the figure to spin around.  Her shiny auburn hair whipped across her face and her deep brown eyes flashed as she stared at him.

"Who are you?" The girl demanded standing up.  Ben took in the petite frame with perfect curves which was revealed as the girl's dressing gown hung open revealing her thin nightdress.  She scowled and yanked the gown tightly around herself, her eyes blazing, she repeated the question.

"Ben.  Ben…uh Monroe." He stammered.  "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." He added his eyes swiftly scanning the room for company, it was empty.  The girl regarded him coolly, her eyes critically raking his heavy travelling robes.

"Are you Virginia Weasley?" He asked.  The girl started slightly then regained herself.

"Why do you want to know?" She retorted.  

"Dumbledore has sent me to get you." A puzzled look crossed Ginny's face it was followed by a sceptical stare.

"Get me?" She repeated her eyes narrowing.

"He's moving you to a more secure location." Ben said his voice steady.  Ginny frowned.

"What? Where's my family? She queried her eyes glittering dangerously.

"Already there, I'm here to take you to join them." He said taking a step towards her.  Ginny shot backwards.

"I don't think Dumbledore would do this." She stated bluntly, "My boyfriend will be here any minute so I wouldn't come any closer." She hissed through gritted teeth.  An unconcerned smile bloomed on Ben's face, his eyes taking on an unfocused gaze.

"Boyfriend?" His voice drifted as he continued towards her.

"Yes." Ginny replied her voice rising in fear.  "Draco!" She yelped as Ben lunged for her grasping her arms in a vice grip.  A figure burst through a small door wand outstretched.  Draco Malfoy yelled a petrifying charm but it was too slow.  Ben raised his arm, sweeping his wand in an arc creating a shield.  He smirked through the haze at Draco.  His stare turned to the terrified girl in his clasp.

"A Malfoy, Virginia? Why and I thought some hatred ran deep." He said his lip curling.  Draco seemed to astonished to speak, as he opened his mouth but Ben cut in,

"Ginny and I have to go now.  Sorry." He snapped curtly.  Ginny's eyes widened in fear as she stretched out an arm to Draco, before she disappeared with her captor in a blaze of white light.

Hermione felt blissfully at ease, her mind beautifully clear, all fear, anxiety momentarily suspended as she slept.  She became gradually aware she was being observed and an icy feeling of alarm crept over her, careful to keep her face blank and restful, Hermione cautiously snaked a hand beneath her covers and grasped her wand tightly.  In her mind she screwed up her courage and counted silently, _three, two, one! She snapped upright in bed her wand flicked up to point straight at her watcher._

Sirius' eyes widened as he was pinned beneath the spiky tip of her wand.  Hermione's terrified but determined expression held fast for a fleeting minute before she realised who she was looking at she dropped the wand and let out a relived sigh.

"Sorry Sirius." She breathed, feeling within the seconds of being awake everything rush back to her.  Her throat blocked slightly.  Sirius regarded her caringly. 

"It's okay, good to know you're alert." He said quietly smiling slightly.  Hermione attempted a smile back,

"It's good to see you." Sirius said his deep eyes although serious managed a warm twinkle in her direction.  The affectionate gesture made Hermione swallow hard, dislodging the constriction in her throat.

"And you." She replied.  "I'm glad you're here."  Sirius swelled slightly, he had such a strong bond with his godson, Harry that the fatherly stance stretched to both his best friends, making Hermione his sole daughter figure.  Protectiveness bubbled within him along with apprehension about the subject he was about to grace,

"Hermione I need to talk to you about Bill." Hermione stiffened defensively.  She didn't reply but Sirius noted the shielding pose she took.  He paused then decided not to make any assumptions, he'd let her voice her own feelings instead of electing them himself.  He squared himself,

"Would you like to talk about it?" He asked, although the question floated serenely from his lips, Hermione sensed the definitive behind it.  She sighed glanced again into his deep grey eyes, she trusted him, and she needed to talk.  In the circumstances Harry and Ron her devoted confidants could neither possibly be considered.

"It started in Bermuda…" She began to spill the short lived romance; she peppered the monologue with meaningful pauses which posed to save her and Sirius' embarrassment.  Finally she came to the wavering end, she paused unsure about whether The Harry Issue needed to be involved, deciding against adding the spin that had boggled her, she skipped over the twist and ploughed onto the return to Hogwarts and Bill's newly remote and aloof nature.

"He won't let me… he won't let me near him.  I want to help, to try… I hate to see him hurting." She said feeling the tears beginning to stream down her face.  She knew now though she wasn't only crying for Bill,

"And the Weasleys, I need to be there for them, for Ron too.  But Bill… Bill and Harry – " She raised her eyes to Sirius' trying desperately to explain her confused and conflicting feelings.  The tears cut two crystalline waterfalls down her cheeks.  Sirius leant forward and pulled her into a paternal embrace.  When he finally drew back he traced his finger across her cheeks collecting the tears.  His dark features were sombre but etched with compassion her gazed at Hermione.

"Hermione, you know I don't have all the answers…" He began slowly, Hermione dipped her head, 

"However one thing I will say is that Bill is suffering deep grief.  And possibly guilt." Hermione's face snapped up in uncertainty.

"His father was being attacked, his family endangered, while, he was in Bermuda, having the time of his life.  With you." Sirius added eloquently.  Hermione winced she realised as Sirius bluntly guessed at some of the similarly mixed emotions Bill was battling with.  She was linked with his guilt.  She sighed biting her lip.

"You can't rush him.  He will need time and you need to give it to him.  Don't concentrate on what will come out of it; think only of what is important now." Sirius said.  Hermione nodded.

"Harry.  Ron." She whispered.  Sirius didn't respond immediately, but Hermione felt a surge of gratitude towards him.  He had a wonderful knack of showing her what her over zealous emotions had a habit of concealing.  Her mind feeling slightly clearer, something hit her with such a force it sparked an immediate response.

"Shit!" She gasped, her head swivelling to scan the room.  Whilst she had been spilling her heart to Sirius she had failed to notice her resident guest was missing.

Blinking Ginny opened her eyes, she was in a dark room and her head felt worryingly _fuzzy.  Frowning she winced as a sharp pain flashed into existence in her temple; she tried to sooth it with her fingers and found they were magically bound to the stone floor.  Frustratedly she struggled for a few minutes in vain.  By now her eyes had become accustomed to the dim light and she stared around.  The room was bleak, the cold, damp stone walls met the hard floor, both were blank and void of anything to give clues of where she was being imprisoned.  There was nothing in the room save a heavy door opposite her, in which was set a tiny slat of a window, barred with iron poles, which filtered a tiny amount of faint, flickering light into the space.  Ginny shivered her mind after taking in her surrounding flitted back to the sudden, unexpected abduction.  She groaned inwardly.  Her mistrust hadn't been wasted on the stranger, she had highly doubted that Dumbledore would take her away in such an unusual way, and her suspicions were wholly realised in the cramped, uncomfortable position she was in.  Her family and a single, slender blonde male shimmered in her mind as a tear shivered in the corner of her eye before falling to the clammy ground.  Before Ginny could contemplate anything else a shadow filtered through the window, and the heavy door swung imposingly open._

_Please Read & Review_


	11. The Despertar

_Summer Holiday_

Author Note_: Sorry for the long delay, I have writers block L It's terrible and I have taken an age to force out this chapter.  It's shorter than my usual chapters, so sorry about that and if it seems ropey.  Please leave comments and suggestions._

To the people who have issues with the Bill and Hermione issue... this takes place after Hogwarts.  But if you still have a problem with it, don't read.

Everyone seems to be asking whether this is going to end up H/Hr, I'm not going to spoil the surprise completely, but I'll let you all know I am a H/Hr shipper although I do really like Bill & Hermione together.  Its probable that H/Hr will be the final pairing, but not set in stone J

Chapter 11. The Despertar

Ginny squinted at the shadowy figure.  It swept into the room and dropped the heavy hood that was concealing its head.

"_You." She hissed, recognising the stranger from earlier.  The tall male smiled, his pale curiously coloured eyes flashed._

"My name is Ben.  Nice to see you've woken Virginia." He said silkily.  Ginny ground her teeth together and glared furiously at him.  His eyebrow rose.

"You don't seem comfortable." He considered eyeing her.  He muttered something under his breath and Ginny found herself suddenly in a large, plush armchair.  She frowned, although slightly grateful, the cold floor had been painful and she had been losing feeling in her hands.  She went to examine them and discovered her wrists were pinioned by some invisible force to the worn maroon velvet arms of the chair.  Ben chuckled.

"Sorry, can't have you running off just yet." He said smoothly watching her twist in aggravation.  After a moment of regarding her, his lip curled slightly and he turned on his heel slamming the heavy door behind him.  Ginny stopped moving and swallowed the bitter taste in her mouth, a tear escaping the corner of her eye; she let her chin drop to her chest.  Suddenly she was aware of an odd, tickling sensation on her fingers; she assigned it to pins and needles and ignored it for a few minutes, until it began to register at her elbows.  Glancing at her hands she stifled a scream.  They were writhing with insects.  More were crawling from splits in the seams in the velvet coverings on the chair.  They were spreading further and further up her arms, some falling down onto her laps, scuttling across her knees.  Ginny yelped and wriggled frantically trying to jerk them off.

Hermione sat bolt upright in bed her eyes fixed on the chair in which Sirius was seated and then swept the room again.

"_Shit." She repeated breathing heavily.  Sirius frowned in confusion,_

"Hermione.  What – ?" 

CRASH.  The door to the bedroom burst open and Draco Malfoy entered.

"Malfoy?" Hermione yelled, her wand whipping out instantly and pointing straight at him.  His face was even paler than usual, his slate grey eyes were flashing dangerously.  Sirius brought his arm up quickly and hit the wand from her hand.  Hermione stared in confusion from Sirius to Draco.  Draco swallowed hard, fixing his eyes on Sirius.

"Dumbledore needs to see you two.  Now." He said.  Sirius nodded curtly and stood up.  Hermione however remained rooted to the bed.

"Why the hell is Malfoy here?" She demanded, "Sirius – I need to tell you –," Sirius shot her a look and shook his head.

"Get dressed.  Quickly." He said moving towards the door, "I'll wait outside," 

Before Hermione could speak again he had swept out, pushing Malfoy ahead of him.  Hermione swore under her breath.  She had an increasing feeling of unease about Ben.  She hurriedly pulled on jeans and a deep red sweatshirt, and left the room.

Dumbledore was pacing his study when Sirius, Draco and Hermione entered.  He sank into his chair and faced them across his desk.  Hermione was breathing hard after the run across the castle, and her attempts to express her fears about Ben.

"_Professor!" She gasped.  "I have to tell you – I'm so sorry – I thought I knew him – he was tired – ," She panted gesticulating wildly.  Dumbledore spread his arms in a quietening motion._

"Hermione.  I know about Ben.  Sadly, he wasn't who you took him to be.  He isn't a football player.  He isn't even a Muggle." He said slowly.

"Who is he?" Hermione asked, Sirius stared at Dumbledore obviously also keen for the answer, but Draco simply stared blankly at the floor.

  Dumbledore smiled wryly.

"An _associate of Voldemort." He replied, Hermione frowned at his answer and opened her mouth to speak but Sirius beat her to it._

"A deatheater you mean?" 

"Not exactly." Dumbledore said vaguely, "I've called you here as there has been a kidnap." 

"Kidnap?" Sirius repeated.  Dumbledore nodded sadly his eyes sweeping to the still shadow that was Draco.

"Ginny Weasley was abducted by this _Ben_, an hour ago."  Hermione felt an icy jolt in her stomach and tried to not consider what affect this development would have on Ron's condition and Bill.

"An hour ago?!" Sirius snapped.  

"An hour."

"Where the hell was he for an hour then?" Sirius said jabbing a finger towards Draco his voice laced with dislike.  Dumbledore took a deep breath and looked imperiously at Sirius for a moment, silently warning him to watch his temper.

"Momentarily after witnessing Miss Weasley's kidnap.  Mr Malfoy was contacted by his father..." Draco twitched and Sirius shifted uncomfortably, he seemed to understand the significance a lot more than Hermione.  Dumbledore turned to face Hermione.

"Miss Granger.  I need to ask you for your help.  Are you willing to do all you can to help us?" 

"Of course." Hermione replied immediately.  Dumbledore nodded and regarded her.

"I will ask you and Draco to leave me with Sirius.  Mr Potter is waiting for you in the Gryffindor common room, Draco – if you could _explain the situation.  I'd be most grateful."_

Draco nodded curtly and swept past Hermione out of the office.  Hermione stared at Dumbledore, then Sirius, Sirius met her eyes and strengthened by the look of trust he gave her she turned and followed.

"_What?" Hermione murmured incredulously, half to herself.  Draco rolled his eyes._

"I've told you all I know.  My father..." He spat the word bitterly, "...contacted me, gleeful that he had managed to get the one thing that would hurt me, and he's made it clear that he has no longer any ties with me,"

"You and Ginny?" Hermione said disbelievingly. 

"Since my Sixth year."

Hermione goggled at him.  

"But – how did we not even know you were a spy?"

"Dumbledore doesn't share everything with his special trio." Draco said scathingly.  Hermione swallowed.  _Some trio_, she thought, Harry could hardly look at her, and Ron hadn't spoken or moved since they arrived back at Hogwarts.

"Did you find anything out?"

Draco glared at her.

"As much as I hate it, I am my father's son.  Deceiving people is in my veins." He said shortly.  "Yes.  The night before I was found out I listened to a Deatheater's meeting.  I got the basic outline of their plan.  Father found me, I just managed to get back here, but my cover was blown.  I'm about number three or four on their hit list now, after you and Dumbledore of course." He added snidely to Harry.  Hermione shot a look at Harry who avoided her gaze.

"So?" She demanded to Draco,

"So what?" He snapped.

"What's the basic plan?"

He heaved a sigh,

"Voldemort rose a while ago, he didn't need a resurrection plan, he needed one for maintenance.  Obviously Dumbledore had a lot of the powerful protection magic covered, so they had to dig deep, into ancient magic.  He managed to raise himself a _despertar._" Draco finished his jaw clenched,

"A what?"

Harry has roused from his silent position in the room.  Draco rolled his eyes again.  Hermione swallowed hard and then spoke.

"A despertar bird." She said quietly, Harry stared at her, "I stumbled across it when I was doing extra research for Binns ages ago," she explained.  "It's an ancient protection method from early Spanish magic.  When something is created or revived, this bird is born with it.  It provides a degree of defence; the thing can only be destroyed if the bird is."

Draco didn't attempt to add to or contradict her explanation so Hermione assumed she had hit the nail pretty much on the head.  Harry, still avoiding eye contact made a noise in his throat.

"How hard can it be to destroy a bird?" He muttered.

"Very." Draco shot at him.  "Despertar's are impossible to kill,"  

Harry looked at Hermione who sighed her shoulders raising slightly.

"It's true." She agreed morosely.  They sat in silence for a few minutes until the portrait that led into the common room swung open and a group of people entered.  Sirius was accompanied by Remus, Bill and Jade.

Hermione jumped to her feet, her eyes running over Bill.  He looked thinner, his tanned skin still had its unhealthy grey tone, he systematically avoided her probing gaze.  She gritted her teeth; there were an increasing number of people doing that.  Blinking back tears of a mixture of sadness and frustration she looked expectantly at Sirius.  His dark eyes caught hers for a minute, then slid to his godson.  Clearing his throat he addressed the room.

"Dumbledore has asked me to request something of you." He began.  "I trust Malfoy has explained the sketchy idea we have of Voldemort's plan." Hermione and Harry nodded mutely.  Sirius looked in anticipation at Hermione so she repeated her earlier speech.  Sirius nodded.

"Correct.  We are reasonably certain he has his own despertar... however," he cautioned eyeing the crestfallen looks. "There is a complex potion which can destroy despertars." Hermione's head snapped up.

"The fidéicommis potion, created with the essential and pivotal ingredient... the feleshi berry."  

Remus stepped forward.

"There is only one berry for every despertar created; they grow on a single bush in a remote part of Thailand." He paused, "Dumbledore needs a group of us to go and retrieve the berry so that Severus can begin the potion as soon as possible."

Harry sat up straight,

"I'll go."

"Me too." Hermione said not looking at him.  Remus smiled, and a distinctly proud look flashed across Sirius' face.

"Thank you.  You two will be joined by Bill and Jade." Remus said gesturing to the two silent figures beside him.  Draco shifted slightly in his seat and Sirius shot him a look.  

"Hermione, you've met Jade Kington.  Harry – ," Remus stood aside and Harry shook Jade's hand lightly.

"You both know Bill," Remus said, Hermione felt her stomach lurch, there was no movement between the three of them and after a moment filled of tension, Remus glanced at Sirius then ploughed on.

"Dumbledore has explained to Bill and Jade the logistics of the mission, but in honesty, there isn't much to grasp.  Getting the berry is all that needs to be done.  He had arranged a portkey for you..." He said digging in his robes and pulling out a mouldy looking wooden goblet.  He brushed aside some old chocolate frog cards obviously left by the last students to inhabit the common room, and set the cup on the small round table.  Jade and Bill immediately stepped up to the edge of the table.  Harry was drawn aside by Sirius, they muttered a brief conversation, Sirius pulled him into a quick embrace then Harry joined them at the table.  Remus' arms curved around Hermione, he kissed the top of her head, and murmured into her ear,

"Be strong.  I trust you." He drew away and squeezed her arm encouragingly.  Sirius grasped her in a tight hug; he pulled away and kissed her cheek.  He didn't say anything but the faith and affection that reverberated from his eyes said everything.  Hermione managed a weak smile and even a look to Draco before she felt Sirius spin her around to her place in the circle.  Just before she dropped her hand to the cup she looked up and into Bill's eyes.

"Wake up Virginia!" A sharp, mocking voice rang across the room.  Ginny's head snapped up.  She stared at the man in front of her, it wasn't Ben.  But she didn't need to ask this man's name.

"You!" She spat in disgust.  Lucius Malfoy rose one silvery eyebrow, a motion that reminded her forcefully of Draco but the shivers that Lucius sent up her spine were a million miles away from the one's Draco gave her.  

"Why, that was rather rude.  My name is Lucius Malfoy." He said softly.  Ginny flinched.  "I'll have to think of some way to teach you a little more respect..." Lucius mused idly, twirling his wand between his thin fingertips.

"You didn't like those insects did you?" He asked maliciously.  Ginny clenched her teeth together, refusing to answer.  Malfoy smirked cruelly.

"You seem like a common girl." He spat, "I don't appreciate your wench like wiles that you've utilised in ensnaring my son.  I know he is weak, but that doesn't mean I forgive calculating whores like you."  He flicked his wand, and Ginny let out a cry of pain.  Long, sharp nails had started to press outwards from the chair to which she was pinioned.  She felt them jabbing agonizingly into her, then one by one, she felt the acute pain as they punctured her skin.


End file.
